Maybe It's Not So Bad
by Kvazq598
Summary: The war is finally over but new challenges and surprises surface. Can Hermione and George deal with the new marriage law and discover new feelings or will they realize it was a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first more than one chapter story. Hope u guys like it. Please review. Almost everything is like the books except Fred is alive and Ron is with Luna. I wanted it like that because most stories of how they got together was how George got over Fred. I think Fred would want to see his twin being married to Hermione so I came up with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly, J.K. Rowling does but I'm hoping I'll get the rights for my birthday but probably won't.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a beam of sunlight coming through her window. She stretched her arms above her head and walked across the room. There slept the youngest red head in the house in her bed. Hermione gave Ginny's shoulders a nudge but all she did was stir. Leaving Ginny to her sleep, Hermione walked down the stairs into the kitchen.<p>

Mrs. Weasley warmly greeted Hermione as walked in and set a plate of warm pancakes and bacon in front of her as she sat down. Hermione smiled her thanks and started eating her breakfast. Ever since the war ended Hermione has been living at the Burrow, helping Mrs. Weasley whenever she could. Sometimes she missed being in her own house but since her parents are in Australia with no memory of her, that couldn't happen. She didn't mind most times though, the burrow was her second home.

Two pops startled Hermione out of her train of thought. She looked up to see the infamous Weasley Twins. Fred and George walked in, giving their mother pecks on her cheeks, and sat on the table to enjoy the breakfast waiting for them. George was the first to notice Hermione. "Well hello there Granger!" George began. "How's our favorite bookworm?" Fred finished. Hermione scowled at their nickname. She never did like that name. "Fine." was all she replied to them. George gave a puzzling look before turning to Fred to talk about their newest invention.

After about a couple of minutes later Ron, Harry, and Ginny came downstairs to eat their breakfast. Mrs. Weasley served them their food and were about to dig in when Mr. Weasley apparated into the room with a worried expression. "Arthur, what's wrong?" Arthur turned to his wife. "The Ministry has added a new law. It is-" Mr. Weasley was interrupted by an owl dropping off five letters on to the dinner table. "Oh dear, the letters are already here." They all just stared at the pile of letters until Ginny finally spoke up. "Dad what is the new law about exactly?" Arthur looked at his daughter for a moment before answering. "It's a marriage law sweetie. A marriage law."

"WHAT?" Fred bellowed. "What do you mean a marriage law?" George asked right after. "Well you will be married to the wizard or witch that the Ministry of Magic has decided to be the best match. The letters are to tell you who you have been match with and explain all this nonsense." Mr. Weasley sighed. He couldn't believe the Ministry was actually going through with this. When he first heard about the marriage law, he laughed it off. The Ministry had to be bonkers to think that this would actually pass. Apparently they are bonkers.

"But why do we need this stupid marriage law? It just seems like we're losing something else." Everyone looked down at Ginny's words. The war had cost many people things such as their homes, their families, and their lives. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had all experienced that first hand.

Mrs. Weasley quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed the letters. She handed them to each of their owners. "Well don't just stand there, read your letters now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the readers who are reading this. I also want to thank Aberdeen. Weasley for my first review and helping me when this story was in my head. I going to make this chapter longer then the first. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

><p>Hermione took the letter from Mrs. Weasley's hand and gave her a small smile fort thanks. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was just staring at their letters . Everyone was waiting for someone else to go first. The suspense was killing her so Hermione open her letter and started reading.<p>

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic has decided to form a new marriage law for all witches and wizards between the ages of 17- 30 who are not married or engaged. If engaged or married please notify the ministry with an owl immediately. All couples must be married in the next six months. In the first three years of marriage, the couple must have had a child. If any concerns or questions with the new law please be free the come done to the ministry. If you have a problem with your chosen spouse please come down to the ministry to discuss the issue with a ministry official. If any of the following rules are broken it may result in imprisonment for a unknown period of time in Azkaban. A letter of who your spouse is will came in the next 24 hours. We know most of you might dislike or disagree with this law, but it is to prevent the up rise of Lord Voldemort with the death eaters marrying purebloods to purebloods. Thank you for your corporation._

_Ministry of Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

Hermione couldn't believe it. She wondered who she would be paired up with. It made her nervous just thinking about. She looked up from her letter to see everyone else reading theirs. Hermione needed to take a walk to clear her mind. She went back up to Ginny's room. She picked a light blue long sleeved shirt and some jean shorts out her part of the closet and some undergarments from her Hogwarts trunk. Hermione grabbed her clothes and undergarments and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into her clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom bumping into George Weasley. Hermione fell into George knocking the breathe out of him. " Oh, I'm so sorry George. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hermione apologized. George got up onto his feet and flashed a dazzling smile at Hermione, lending her his hand. "No worries Granger. I'm fine, but are you?" he asked her while pulling her up to her feet. " I'm fine and sorry again." Hermione walked away from the bathroom but she could still feel George's eyes on her. '_Weird_' she thought to herself.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley discussing the new law with Mr. Weasley. She turned her head to the right and saw Harry, Ron, and Fred playing Exploding Snap but their hearts weren't really into the game. Ginny looked like a mess and Hermione understood why. Ginny is in love with Harry. She has been even before they met and now their relationship is being taken away right from under her. _'It isn't fair to either of them'_ Hermione thought to herself, '_Harry has been through so much and Ginny is one of the people that makes him happy. They both deserve to be happy.' _Hermione walked up to Ginny and sat down next to her. " You alright?" she asked. Ginny looked at her best friend. "No not really." she replied. They just sat there and watched the boys play.

When Harry had lost he went straight away to his room(which was really Charlie's. he was just staying in it) saying he had to write a letter. He came back ten minutes later and gave his letter to his new owl Night. He was a black owl with bright brown eyes. Harry liked him, but Night could never replace Hedwing. He whispered to the owl and then it flew off. "Everyone can you please gather around into the kitchen. I have an announcement to make."

Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Once everyone was in the kitchen Harry walked up to Ginny and took her by the hand. "Ginny I was going to wait until next week to do this but now feels like a better time." Harry said as he got down on one knee. Ginny's eyes widen and she started to tear up. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry finally asked and opened up a small wooden box with a ring. It was a beautiful yet simple diamond ring. Ginny looked at Harry with love in her eyes. Then she hit him gently on the arm saying" Don't call me Ginevra! But yes I'll marry you." Harry beamed with happiness and grabbed Ginny giving her a passionate kiss. Everyone left to give the newly engaged couple some privacy.

Hermione smiled to herself. At least her best friend and 'brother' are happy. Walking out of the door she started on the path to the lake not noticing someone following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people who are following or reviewing this story. Also I want to thank XoxMountainGirlxoX for telling me about the spelling mistakes on the past chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you guys like!**

* * *

><p>George saw Hermione walk out the door after Harry's proposal to his little sister. He followed her until they reach the pond. George watched as she sat down and just stared at the lake. He walked up behind her. " What are you doing?" he asked. Surprised by the sudden noise Hermione pulled out her wand and put it up against George's neck in mere seconds. George's eyes widen from her actions. "Wow Hermione, it's just me." he told her slowly as she put her wand down.<p>

"Oh, sorry George." Hermione said as she put her wand away. "I guess odd habits die hard. What are you doing here?" She asked. George just shrugged, he's been asking himself that same question. "I don't know. I guess I needed to get out of the house with all the news about the marriage law and my sister's proposal." Hermione just nodded. "So why are you out here?" he asked. "I guess for the same reasons as you." Hermione answered. They sat there and talked about random things like the shop, the news, you know regular things until they were interrupted by a voice.

George and Hermione turned their heads to see Fred calling them both back inside to the burrow. They walked into the burrow to see Fred smirk at them. "What?" asked George. "Nothing Forge. Come on, got to go back to the shop." Fred replied. George nodded and turned to Hermione, as Fred disapparated to the shop. "Bye Hermione, see you later at dinner." he said but what he did next surprise both himself and Hermione. He gave Hermione a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek . It wasn't an awkward hug, they hugged before but he never kissed her. With one last glance he apparated to the shop.

Thoughts were going through George's head as he landed at the front entrance of the shop. He opened the door to see Fred stocking the shelves with their Skiving Snackboxes.

"Why did I kiss her like that?" George said out loud to himself. 'Kiss who like what?' asked a voice from a corner of the shop. George turned around to see Fred stacking products on the shelves. "Hermione. I kissed Hermione on the cheek." "Well Forge, there can be to reasons. One is that you just gave her a kiss on the cheek because you were leaving and it was a goodbye kiss. Reason number two, you like her. I would go with the lesser of the two." Fred replied and walked over to the door to flip the sign from close to open. "Don't be silly Fred! I don't like Hermione Granger. That's like liking Ginny!" exclaimed George shuttering the mental image. Fred laughed quietly to himself. "Whatever you say George. Whatever you say." was Fred's answer before going into the back room.

George sat at the counter as customers starting pouring in. He rung them up but all George could think about was that kiss. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek but still it was a kiss. It bother him but why? Was it because maybe he felt something, like a spark? This questions were rattling around George's brain all day. Maybe he did like Hermione he's favorite bookworm and maybe it's not so bad.

* * *

><p>Hermione was a little stunned that George gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'It's was just a kiss on the cheek. It's normal. You've seen him give kisses on the cheeks to all his family members.' the voice inside her head kept repeating. Hermione believed the voice after a few more times of convincing and went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with the house chores. She helped sweep the floors, clean the dishes, and de-gnome the garden while Mrs. Weasley cooked dinner and cleaned the house a little. Mrs. Weasley was nervous at least from what everyone could tell and it was easy to tell. It wasn't hard to guess why. The letters from the Ministry were coming with the names of all the women her sons will have to marry. Any mother would be nervous truthfully.<p>

By the time Hermione was done in the garden, it was time for dinner. She sat right between Ginny and George who walked in through the door with his brother right as she walked into the kitchen. They talked through th dinner but with not many words a little eye contact. Most of the family seemed to notice but ignored them just to be polite. Just as dessert was put on the table an owl land swiftly next to Mr. Weasley with four letters attached to her leg.

Mr. Weasley untied the letters and gave the owl a piece of bread, which she gave him a soft nip on the finger before flying back to Ministry. "Well Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron get your letters. They each got up from the table one at a time each returning with a worried expression. "Well who wants to go first?" asked Harry quietly. "I will" replied Hermione. She looked at the letter, then at her friends one more time before opening the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and for the comments, they made my day! So do you think Hermione going to like her new husband?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and sorry for this new chapter taking so long. I also wanted to say Happy April Fools day and a Happy Birthday to our favorite twins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause I'm not J.K. Rowling. I do own Frozen Treats and Maya though.**

* * *

><p>Hermione took the letter out and started reading.<p>

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_As you know from the letter you've received earlier, the Ministry of Magic has issued a new marriage law. In this letter is the name of you future spouse. Now if you and your husband/wife have any problems please come to the ministry. Now from careful tests and spells for selecting, your future husband/wife is George Fabian Weasley. Please if you have any problems come to the ministry. Have a pleasant evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot, _

_Minister of Magic_

"So what does it say?" asked Ginny. "I-I'm going to be married to" but Hermione was interrupted. "To me." George said in a shock tone. "So wait, you and Hermione are going to be married?" asked Ron, who looked kind of mad. "I guess, why?" Hermione asked as she looked Ron. He was starting to get a tint of red on his cheeks. "No reason, no reason at all." he muttered before going up to his room.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" asked Fred with a smirk. "Fred, mind your mouth!" snapped Molly. Though Hermione didn't say it she wondered the same thing. Sure, during the battle Ron and her shared a heated kiss but to her it just didn't feel right. It seemed forced and Ron seemed to have thought the same thing. After the battle Hermione and Ron talked and decided it was better for them being friends. "So why is he mad now?' she wondered before turning back to the Weasleys.

"So Forge who is the lucky girl?" asked George trying to lighten the mood. " Angelina!" answered Fred who was smiling like a loon. "So you get to marry your girlfriend of two years? Seems fair." replied George with a chuckle at the end. "Why don't you invite her to dinner tomorrow, Fred?" said Mrs. Weasley with a twinkle in her eye. Hmm seems like someone's already planning the wedding and grandchildren.

"Sure mum." said Fred before going up to his old room to write to Angelina. 'Well this has been an eventful night. I'm sure tired. Come on Arthur." said tiredly.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked George since it got to quiet. "Um, well Harry and I were going to see a muggle movie and it's going to start soon. Bye!" replied Ginny before grabbing onto Harry and disapparating out of the burrow. "So I guess it's just me and you Granger." He said turning to the girl next to him. " Yeah, I guess." she replied quietly. "What to do, what to do?" he murmured quietly. Nothing came to mind. They just stood there awkwardly until Hermione notice it was almost ten o'clock.

"Sorry to cut this short George but I got work tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner yeah?" He looked at her soft, chocolate brown eyes. "Sure, goodnight Hermione" George said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, something that George seemed to be doing more often. "Night George." she said before heading up the stairs to Ginny's room.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of water hitting the window. She looked outside to see a light shower starting outside. She stretched and walked into the into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. Once done, Hermione changed into a purple polo shirt, dark jeans, a gray hoodie and some light purple trainers. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley cooking, as usual. "Hey Mrs. Weasley," she greeted cheerfully. "Hello dear, and you know you can call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said putting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. 'Thanks." Hermione said taking a large bite of eggs.<p>

Hermione looked at the family clock and notice it was almost nine o'clock. "Bye Molly, I got to go work." she said as she got up and put the dish away into the sink. It felt weird calling by her first name. "Bye dear!" Molly shouted as Hermione walked out the door. She apparated to the nearest apparition station to the ice cream shop she worked at. Frozen Treats was a small ice cream shop near the Leaky Cauldron. It was owned by a nice old lady named Maya, who surprisingly is a witch and a muggle-born one at that. Hermione walked into the shop, greeting Maya, and made her way into the backroom.

She signed in, took off her hoodie and grabbed her apron off the rack. Tying it around her waste, Hermione headed to the front to help Maya with the customers already heading in. Taking orders and scooping ice cream, it was what Hermione did until her half an hour break. Hermione grabbed a small bowl and spoon and scooped up some of her favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and headed outside. She walked outside to notice the rain had stopped and walked to the nearest park. Hermione sat at a bench, not caring if it was a little wet. She listen to all the noises the town had to offer.

Hermione thought back to her job. Most people were surprised that she was working in a muggle ice cream shop but she didn't mind. It nice going somewhere with out people point at her whispering_. _In the shop no one knew she was Hermione Granger, war hero and one third of the golden trio. She was Hermione the nice girl who served them ice cream and she liked it that way. Hermione looked at her watch and notice her break was almost over. She tossed her empty bowl into the trash can and started walking back.

By the time she got back, the shop wasn't as full as when she left. Hermione got back to work and spent the rest of her hours scooping ice cream, talking to customers, and chatting with Maya until the store closed. "Goodbye Hermione, see you tomorrow!" Maya said waving to the young witch. "Bye Maya." Hermione replied back with a wave before walking to the apparition station she used earlier. With one last look around Hermione apparted back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 4. So what you guys think? I wanted to add what Hermione does now the war is over. I thought she might miss her muggle life and parents so I wanted to give her a place to escape the wizard world for a while at least. And I know what your thinking. Ice cream while it's raining outside? Well, I think it's never a bad time for ice cream. Leave a comment good, bad I don't care as long as I know people are reading my story. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long! I'll try to keep the time it takes to write and download a new chapter shorter. I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or put this story on story alert. Those little things you guys do make my day. Thanks again.**

* * *

><p>Hermione made it to the Burrow just as Mrs. Weasley set the last plate of food on the table. "Okay everybody dig in." she said happily. Everyone enjoyed the night, talking, eating, and laughing at some jokes Fred and George told. When dinner was finish, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table of the empty dishes. She turned to all the ladies asking them to stay in the kitchen. It turned out she just wanted to talk about the wedding plans. Hermione sat there listening as the four ladies talked about colors, dresses, and flowers occasionally giving a response. It was utterly boring and Hermione was glad when Mrs. Weasley finally let them go an hour later.<p>

It was still light out so everyone went outside to play a game of Quidditch. Hermione sat underneath the willow tree. She watched as her friends zoomed past each other on their brooms but then decided to read her new book. At the end, George's team (who was George, Fred, and Ginny), beat Ron's team (who was Harry, Ron, and Angelina) by ten points even though Harry caught the snitch. After the game everyone went their separate ways. George decided to sit with Hermione under the willow tree. "Hey, Granger!" George said taking a seat. Hermione put her book down, and looked up at the ginger sitting next to her. "Hello George. How are you?" she asked. "Quite fine Granger. So what have you been up to." He asked trying to start up a conversation. "Reading." was her answer. George rolled his eyes. "That's all you ever do." he said earning him a smack to the shoulder.

George didn't now what to say next and apparently neither did Hermione because it became very quiet. Then an idea formed into George's head. "Hermione, do you want to do something after dinner with me tomorrow?" Hermione was surprised and confused. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. "I guess I am. I mean since we're going to get married why not just try one date right. I mean you don't have to saw yes, it's fine if you don't want. I just thought it would be a good idea. You know what I should just-" George's rambled on. "George, stop rambling! Yes, I'll go out with you. It seems like a nice idea so why not" Hermione said as she opened her book again.

George's heart seemed to leap with happiness but he ignored it for the time being. "Sure, pick you up at eight and wear something casual." George said with a wink as he got up from the ground and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed wondering what to wear. Ginny walked in to see Hermione glaring at the closet in anger. "Hey Hermione, why are you staring at the closet like your going to use an unforgivable on it?" Hermione turned to her friend and gave out a sigh. "I have a date and I don't know what to wear," Hermione replied still pondering on an outfit. Ginny's eyes sparked with excitement. She jumped onto the bed, grabbing Hermione by her arms, and started jumping up and down. "Why didn't you tell me? Who is it? Do I know him? Where's he taking you? What are going to wear?' Ginny exclaimed all at once.<p>

Hermione laughed at her best friend's behavior. She wondered if all the Weasleys were like this. "Ginny, calm down. It's only George. Who else would I go out with, I mean we are suppose to get married in six months." Hermione stated while Ginny calmed down. "All yeah, I forgot that. So what are you going to wear?" she asked still excited. Hermione shrugged. "Well is it casual or formal?" Ginny asked as she looked through Hermione's clothes. "Casual" she answered. After a couple of minutes Ginny came back from the closet with a purple top and some demin skinny jeans. "How about this?" Ginny asked.

Hermione embraced her friend. "Thanks Ginny. Now leave so I can get ready." Ginny laughed and left the room as Hermione asked. Hermione slipped on the outfit and went to do her hair. She decided to just leave it down. Hermione slipped on her purple and white converse. Hermione looked in the mirror one more time before heading into the den. As she came in George appeared from the kitchen. He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt, dark jeans, and some blue and white Nikes. "Well, don't you look nice? Ready to go?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head yes. George took Hermione by the arm gently and apparted them out of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>George and Hermione landed in a grassy field. "George, where are we?" Hermione asked. She was a little confused on their location. "We are at the park. I thought we could just hangout." he said. George seemed a little nervous but Hermione thought it was a great idea. Hermione gave a George a smile which seemed to give him a boost of confidence. He lead Hermione to a small path that lead to a giant oak tree. To Hermione's surprise there was a blanket with a picnic basket on top. It looked so cute and peaceful Hermione couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across her face and it gave George a warm feeling to know she was happy.<p>

They sat down on the soft blanket while George flicked his wand and the food started floating out of the basket. All sorts of food and treats came out. Hermione gave George a questioning look but he shrugged replying 'Mum packed it'. They ate in silence for a while but then George started up a conversation about her job and Hermione told him about Frozen Treats and Maya and he listened to every word that came out of her moth. After, George told her about the shop and all of the inventions that they were working on. Hermione listened to every detail George would spill out. She liked how his eyes seem to glow with excitement and he smiled for real, not the fake ones he's been giving everyone seen the war.

Soon the food was done and they laid out on the blanket looking at the stars that just started to appear in the sky. Hermione showed all the constellations that were there from the Big Dipper to Orion. George loved the stories behind them and how they made it to the sky. Before they knew, George looked at his watch and it was almost midnight. George flicked his wand and everything once again in the basket. They walked back to where they landed earlier, the grassy field, and apparted back to the burrow.

George and Hermione landed right in front of the door. "Thanks George! I had a wonderful time tonight." Hermione stated. "Your welcome Hermione. I had a great time to." He replied. They stood there staring at each other. George rubbed the back of his neck. "Well bye Hermione. See you tomorrow." he said. Hermione only nodded but she seemed like she was thinking about something. Then to George surprise she kissed his cheek. "Bye George." Hermione said before slipping through the door leaving George in the dark night. George put his hand to his cheek while a large smile grew on his face. He apparted back to his apartment happy then he's been a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? I personally think I made the Hermione and George a little OOC but maybe it's just me. Sorry again for how late this is. With School and some things I do after school I hardly had time to right this month but soon I'll have all the time to write(SUMMER VACATION). Can't Wait! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's ready for the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Harry Potter. :/**

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the door behind her making sure not to make a sound. She didn't want to wake anyone in the house. "Where have you've been?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione turned around quickly, wand at ready, when she spotted Ginny standing behind her. Hermione released a sigh in relief before putting her converses down and putting her wand away. "Ginny don't scare me like! I could of blown your head off!" Hermione yelled quietly so that the family wouldn't wake up but enough so that Ginny knew she was yelling.<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes at the petite witch in front of her. "Sorry Hermione, but I want to know how the date went!" she said. Her eyes were filled with excitement waiting to hear every detail Hermione would tell. Now it was time for Hermione to roll her eyes. They walked up the stairs into the room they shared. Hermione changed into her night clothes before sitting with her best friend on one of the beds. "So how did it go? "Ginny asked. "It went fine." Hermione replied while not meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's face changed from excited to confused. "What do you mean 'fine'? Didn't you like it?" she asked. "Of course I like it. It's just I don't know. The whole thing on why we went on a date confuses me." Hermione stated. Ginny was still confused. "Hermione, do you even want to marry my brother?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't want to answer but knowing Ginny she'll just keep asking so she replied with a no. "Why? Do you not like him or something?" Ginny pushed on.

Hermione eyes widen at the question. "No, no, no it's not that. George is great it's just I don't think I'm ready to marry and have children yet. I mean come on Ginny. I'm turning nineteen in a couple of months. I'm glad that I was paired with George and not someone like Malfoy but I really don't want to marry him. It's just.." but Hermione didn't finish. "Just what?" Ginny asked softly. "I just don't want George to be forced to be with me and then one day regret not going to the Ministry and asking for someone new. It'll kill me." Hermione whispered, tears threating to spill from her eyes. Ginny looked her best friend. It must be so hard for her marrying a guy she doesn't love. Ginny embraced Hermione into a hug.

They sat like that until Hermione sobs stopped. Hermione untangled herself from Ginny and gave her a smile. "Thanks Ginny. I needed that." Hermione whispered wiping her eyes from the tears. "Now, tell me about your date." Ginny said jumping on the bed. Hermione gave a watery laugh. "Okay" she replied going into detail of what happened.

* * *

><p>George popped back into the apartment he and Fred shared after dropping Hermione off at The Burrow. He put the basket on the table before Fred came out of his room and into the living room. "So, how was your date." he asked while sitting down on their purple couch. "Fine." George said sitting down next to his brother. Fred looked at his twin. "What do you mean 'fine'." he asked. George shrugged not knowing what to say. "I mean it was great but I don't understand the meaning behind it. I really like Hermione but I don't know if she only went because we're getting married or because she actually wanted to go. I'm just so confused. On one hand I like Hermione but on the other I don't think I want to marry her... yet" George admitted.<p>

It took Fred a while to wrap his mind around what George said. "Well why don't you tell her. She's probably thinking the same thing." Fred said. George nodded understanding where Fred was going with this. "Have you guys even talked about this yet? I know Angelina and I have and it felt like a big weight off my shoulders and from what she told me it was a weight off of hers too. So why don't you?" questioned Fred. George thought this over. Maybe it's not such a bad idea. A smile appeared on George's face. "Thanks Gred. I needed that." he said getting up from the couch to go to bed. The conversation had tired him out. Fred got up too and clasped a hand onto George's back. "Any time Forge. Now go get some sleep. Your opening the store tomorrow." he said with a wink before going to his room.

George faced twisted into a sour expression. He walked to his room, changed into a plaid pajama pants and went to bed dreading about waking up early tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>*Beep Beep Beep*<em>

George pushed the button on his alarm clock to make the terrible noise stop. At first, he was glad when he got the muggle clock so that he wouldn't be late for important things but now he couldn't wait to get rid of the bloody object. He got up slowly out of bed heading to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, George was slightly more awake. He changed into a green V-neck tee and jeans. George walked to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal then headed down to the shop.

George restocked the shelves and cleaned up the mess Fred apparently forgot to mention. By the time he was just about done, Fred came down looking refreshed and well rested. Fred saw George and gave him a toothy smile while George gave a glare in return. Fred chuckled and went to the door, flipped the sign, and went to the back room. After about ten minutes the store started to get packed with customers.

George was showing some customers about their new product, which can turn anyone's hair to the color they despise the most, when he spotted Hermione entering the store. Hermione looked around the store before her eyes landed on George. She looked away quickly giving her attention to the wonder witch items. "Now Granger, what you doing here? Your far to pretty for this aisle" a voice whispered behind her. Hermione turned around to see no other than George. Hermione flushed from the comment but quickly tried to hide it. "Hello to you too George." she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, what can I help you with today?" he asked. "Nothing really just came to get some of your wonder witch products." she replied and turned around to find what she needed. Hermione picked up a tube of their vanishing cream. She went up to Fred and paid for it. George wondered why would Hermione need that but he kept his question to himself. He checked his watch and noticed it was almost lunchtime. "Hey Hermione are you doing anything now?" he asked. "No why?" was Hermione's answer. George bowed. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the pleasure of coming to the Leaky Cauldron with me for lunch." he said in a mock pompous voice sounding very similar to what Percy sounded like. Hermione laughed but curtseyed and replied with a similar voice, "Thank you George. I would be a honor go to the Leaky Cauldron with you."

Both of them busted out laughing after that, most people stared at them which made them laugh even more. George stopped soon after and went up to the front counter. "Hey, I'm taking my lunch break now." he said not even looking at Fred. Before Fred could respond, George walked back to Hermione, grabbed her arm gently and guided her to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm I think it could be better but I'm happy how this chapter came out. It shows their true feeling and I love how George and Fred have a brother moment. And the product that George was showing to the people I couldn't come up with a name for so if you have one I'm all ears...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**New** **Chapter! Thanks again to all the people who review, alert, or favorite my story. I changed the story to T since it's going to change in the next few chapters. So, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>After the talk with Ginny yesterday, Hermione had been feeling better. She looked up at her companion who was telling a funny joke. "So the Troll said to the Hippogriff-" George was cut off by the screams of people fleeing from the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione raised a brown eyebrow to George and he nodded. They pulled out their wands moving to the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as they could. Hermione's heart was beating rapidly and even more when she saw what was causing the ruckus.<p>

There stood Yaxley and Rabastan Lestrange casting spells as the people ran. Yaxley was the first to spot the duo and a sinister smile crept up his face. He elbowed Rabastan in the gut, "Looky here it's the blood-traitor and his little mud-blood!". George scowled at the names and raised his wand, ready for anything thrown at him. Rabastan laughed with Yaxley. "Well, why don't we have some fun?" he said before spells and curses were fired.

George was holding up pretty good against Yaxley. '_Seems like someone wanted a rematch,_ t_o bad Lee not here.' _George thought as he blocked a stunner. George took a quick look at Hermione. She was fighting Rabastan and it look like she was winning. Yaxley noticed George's eye fall on Hermione. He smiled evilly.

"Ah so you have a little crush on the mud-blood. Well isn't that rather cute." he said and laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke in the world. George's blood was started to boil. "To bad she won't be alive much longer." he continued. George looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about Yaxley?" he yelled, anger rising inside him. Yaxley smirked. "You'll see." he replied

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point. Yaxley sent a body-binding spell at George and he was now unable to move. Yaxley walked over to Rabastan. Hermione's eye widen but still blocked Rabastan's spells and curses. Yaxley and Rabastan exchanged a looked and pointed their wands at Hermione. "STUPEFY!" they yelled together and two jets of light shot out of their wands, hitting Hermione square in the chest. "HERMIONE!" George yelled seeing his soon to be wife fly across the pavement crashing into the Leaky Cauldron.

Rabastan and Yaxley laughed loudly. Then Yaxley pointed his wand where Hermione landed and whispered something under his breathe. A blue glow came from the Leaky Cauldron. George's mind was racing but his body stayed stiff. "Well that was fun wasn't it Yaxley? I guess we should leave now before the aurors start to come." Rabastan said turning to his partner in crime. Yaxley nodded before they both disappeared out of his sight.

George could finally move his body and ran to aid Hermione. She was unconscious under the pile of rubble that was now the Leaky Cauldron. George shouted Expecto Patronum and a wisp of white came out of his wand and turned into a fox. "Harry, it's George, get the family and meet us at St. Mungos. Hermione is hurt, I'll explain later." he whispered before the fox ran in the direction of the Ministry. He looked down at Hermione's unconscious body. She was bleeding profusely from all corners of her body. George scooped Hermione gently into his arms, bridal style, and disappeared to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>George landed swiftly on his feet. "Can someone help me please!" he screamed, scaring everyone in the waiting room. A blonde nurse rushed up to them. "Oh dear! Someone get Healer Washington!" she shouted. The nurse, whose name apparently was Judy, waved her wand and a gurney appeared. She took Hermione out of George's arms and rolled her to the emergency unit. George tried to follow but was stop by security. He struggle against them at fist but then gave up and sat done, waiting for his family.<p>

"Where is she?" asked a concerned voice coming from the entrance of the hospital. He looked up to see the worried face of his mother followed by the rest of the family. Molly ran up to George and embraced him in a hug. "How is she?" she whispered to his only ear. George looked at his mother, eyes filled with worry. "I don't know. They just took her away." Harry sat next to him. "What exactly happened George?" he asked quietly. George gathered the family around and told them what had happened.

After, everyone sat there in silence waiting for more news but none seem to come. Hours passed and everyone started to leave knowing George would inform them if anything happened. George's eyes started to droop along with his head. Sleep was starting to affect him but he willed himself not to. He wanted to be there when Hermione woke up. The nurse came out a moment later. Her eyes searched the room until they landed on the tired red-head. Everyone left earlier at some point knowing George would send them news if anything happened.

"Hermione Granger." the nurse said. George's head snapped up and he got out of the seat. "I'm here for Hermione Granger." he stated. The nurse gave him a sad smile. "Well, she'll wake up soon but we don't know when. Would you like to see her?" she asked gently. George nodded his head and Judy lead him into Hermione's room. "I'll leave you two alone." Judy said before closing the door. George took in the scene in front of him.

She was a sickly white and even stood out against the white hospital room. George grabbed a chair and moved it next to her bed. He gently grasped her hand into his. "Hey Hermione. The doctors say you'll wake up soon. I hope you do, everyone's worried." he whispered close to her ear. She didn't react. George sighed before getting up and heading o the door. A soft whisper stopped him. "George?"

* * *

><p>All Hermione could see was darkness. She felt a horrible pain on the side of her stomach that was killing her. <em>'Damn Rabastan and Yaxley!' <em>she thought to herself. Her head was pounding and she was sleeping in and out of conscious. Hermione felt someone pick her up into their arms. The last thing she felt like she was being squeezed into a tube.

Hermione opened her eyes to a bright white light. _'Am I dead?' _she asked herself before seeing it was a hospital room. She looked around and spotted red. Hermione looked closer. "George?" she whispered, her throat was dry and hurting. George turned around and rushed to Hermione's side. "Hermione you're awake!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. Hermione chuckled. "Yeah I know and can you let go. You're hugging is starting to hurt." she said. George let her go and gave a toothy smile. "Sorry." he said.

Hermione was trying to sit up when the nurse came. Judy looked up the file in her hand and smiled when she spotted Hermione. "Glad to see your up . How are you feeling?" she asked while writing down something on the file. "I feel fine except this pain on the side of my stomach." she replied. Judy nodded then took out her wand. "Okay, I'm going to do some spells to just check everything." Judy stated. She waved her wand over Hermione's body.

Hermione watched as the glow of lights around her change colors. From some of the books she's read, Hermione knew what certain colors meant. First it as green so that meant no internal bleeding. Then blue swirled around her, making George slightly uncomfortable for reason she did not know. It meant no organ damaged. The next color, red, was new to Hermione and apparently to Judy to because she asked for Healer Washington to come in immediately. Hermione started to worry. She felt a hand in hers and looked up to see George. "It's going to be okay." he whispered into her ear. _'I hope so.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So who expected that? Yeah, I tried my best at the fighting seen but not my strong point. You know what to do from here so I'll leave you to it Bye! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so most of you want to know what red means from the last chapter. Well it won't be mentioned again for a few chapters. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these. -_- I don't own Harry Potter or the totally awesome things in it. Now I'm in a bad mood. Oh well (jumps up and points) on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Hermione waited nervously for Judy to come back with Healer Washington. She kept wringing her hands. George finally grabbed her hands.<p>

"Hermione everything's going to be okay." he whispered while giving her a hug. He kept whispering encouraging words into her hair until Judy came back with a woman. She seemed to be in her late fifties with some gray hair highlighting her honey blonde. She gave Hermione and George a warm smile. "Hello, I'm Healer Washington but you can call me Helen."

She grabbed her stool and brought it over to Hermione's bedside. "Okay Hermione, I'm going to scan you again with my wand. Just to double check. Okay?" Helen said as she reached for her wand. She moved her wand above Hermione but the results came out differently. There was no red!

Healer Washington looked surprised. "Hmm I guess Judy's wand is broken or something." Helen got up. She turned to face Hermione. " You are free to go. Just come back if anything seems out of the ordinary or you have extreme pain." with that and a quick good bye, Healer Washington left the room.

Hermione sat there confused. Something was fishy but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hermione shot out of bed-with help from George- and went to change into something more comfortable. She came back out with a red tee and a pair of white shorts. (Hermione transfigured her old clothes into the ones she is currently wearing) she slipped on her red flip-flops before turning to George. "Ready?"

"Yup!" George replied before grabbing Hermione's arm gently. They disappeared to the comfort of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was currently cooking dinner for her family when she heard a pop coming from the den. She made her way to the den to see her son and soon to be daughter-in-law standing there looking a little queasy. Molly helped them up before giving Hermione a gigantic hug. "Hermione!" At the sound of her name, foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs.<p>

Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Ron came down to see what the commotion was about. What they saw was Mrs. Weasley hugging the life out of Hermione with George chuckling at them. Fred was the one to finally convince to let go of Hermione. "Come on mum. The girl just got back and you're going to squeeze her to death." Molly released Hermione and whispered a soft sorry. Hermione took a few short breathes before being attack with hugs from Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred.

When Fred let her go, Molly lead Hermione and George to the dinner table. "Come sit dear. You must be tired and I made all your favorites." Hermione was surprised by her actions. "Thank you Molly, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble." she tried to reason but Molly just waved her comment off. "Nonsense deary, your family!" Hermione felt comfort from her comment.

Arthur arrived moments after followed by Bill, Fleur, and Angelina. Everyone sat down and talked about their day. No one mentioned the events of the previous day, to Hermione's relief. After dinner, everyone went to the backyard. Fred had suggested a bonfire and everyone liked the idea, especially Mr. Weasley .

George was right behind his twin when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to see Hermione pulling him down to the nearest sofa. He gave Hermione a questioning look. "Um Mione, you need something?" Hermione nodded and it took her a moment to answer. "George, I've been thinking about this a lot. I think it's best that we don't mention what happened in St. Mangos. I don't want to worry them anymore." she said not look George in the eyes.

George wanted to argue but knew she had the right idea. He loved his family but George knew how his family treated people when they had a horrible experience. When Fred was in the coma after the war, everyone treated him differently. The Healers said there was a 75% chance he wouldn't make it and he could possible die. Everyone acted like as if they were walking on eggshells when around him except Hermione. George could hardly take it and spent most of his time avoiding them by staying at his apartment.

"Okay Hermione, I won't mention it. It's your choice. Now come on, they're probably waiting for us. We have been gone for quite some time." he said with a smirk. George guided Hermione to the back door to see the family sitting around the roaring fire. Every couple was snuggled up together. It was kind of awkward for Ron, Hermione and George.

George didn't like the felling of being left out so he grabbed Hermione by the waist-making her squeal from the sudden contact- and lifted her up on to his lap. He left his arms around her waist. Everyone noticed his action but kept it to themselves. Hermione glared a George. "What! I don't like to feel left out! Plus you looked lonely" he whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered from his cool breathe against her ear.

"Fine." she said. Hermione rested herself against George's body, making herself comfortable. _'This actually is nice.' _she thought as she rested her head on the crook of George's neck. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her. She lifted her head to see Ron glaring at them with jealousy. "May I help you Ronald?" she asked. Her voice had a hint of amusement in it.

"No Hermione. Not at all." replied Ron before storming out of the yard and into the house. Fred looked of at them. "What's got his knickers in a twist?" Both George and Hermione shrugged.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to someone pulling on her blanket. She opened one eye to see a very ecstatic ginger tugging on her blankets furiously. Hermione looked at her clock before she started yelling. "Ginny, why did you wake me up at eight in the bloody morning!".<p>

Ginny giggled. "Because you, Angelina, Luna, and I are going out shopping. We're going to have a girls day out and maybe shop for stuff for our weddings." Hermione groaned. It's been a week since Hermione left the hospital. She hasn't felt any pain yet but she really didn't want to go out. Hermione just wanted to relax, something she hasn't done for a long time.

Knowing she was going to regret this, Hermione got out of bed and slowly headed to the bathroom. She wanted to take as long a time as possible so Hermione took a twenty minute shower. Then she toweled dried her hair slowly before going to her old school chest and choosing her outfit.

Finally Hermione decided on a yellow tank top, dark bermuda shorts and white sneakers. She grabbed her beaded purse and her wand before closing the door behind her. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm before she could protest and disappeared from the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? Okay so have any of you read my one-shot 'Together Piece By Piece'. If you have, I've made a poll asking if I should continue it. So if you've read it please vote and if you haven't, read if you want and then vote. Thanks!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like my story is going a tiny bit slow then I like so I'm going to sped it up. Thank you to all the people who follow, review, and favorite this story. I'm up to 21 reviews! Way more than I expected. Enough with my rambling you guys probably just want to read Chapter 9 so without further a do... CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently sitting on one of those chairs in a dressing room. After being convinced by Ginny to go shopping, Hermione was apparted to the crowded city of London. They met Angelina and Luna at a small café where they had tea and scones for breakfast.<p>

Ginny had suggested looking for wedding dresses first just to get it over with and not worry about it later. Angelina guided them to a bridal shop her muggle friend went to. They began to rummage through the countless dresses on the racks. Hermione had a sixth sense when a came to finding clothes for other people so she started to use her skills to help the other girls.

She found a sweetheart a-line gown covered in lace. It had a jeweled belt to give the simple dress a touch of sparkle. It was perfect for Luna. Hermione showed it to her and Luna's eyes lit up as she touch the delicate fabric. Pushing Luna in the direction of the dressing room; Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina waited for their friend.

Luna returned in the dress a while later. Everyone agreed that is perfect for Luna. "Wait until Ron sees you. He'll be drooling before you even make it down the aisle." said Angelina while laughing. Hermione chuckled the comment before getting up out of the chair.

Ginny followed and together they looked for a dress. Hermione thought a mermaid dress would be perfect for Ginny since she has such long legs. Shuffling through the racks Hermione found a bateau mermaid dress with caped sleeves. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the dress. She didn't really like it but Angelina and Luna both insisted she try it.

Giving in, Ginny tried on the dress and wished she never doubted her friends. She loved how the dress mad her look tall and was simple yet elegant. Angelina was going to wear her mother's dress since it was a tradition in her family. Hermione didn't want to buy a dress just yet. She still needed to talk to George.

* * *

><p>After their shopping trip, the girls apparted back to the Burrow. They were greeted by while she was preparing lunch for them. Hermione was enjoying her BLT when Molly came to the table with a self-ink quill and a piece of parchment. "If you gals don't mind. I was thinking with this free time that we could discuss more wedding plans. Everyone seemed to agree right off the bat except for Hermione.<p>

"Actually Molly I really don't have anything to give you. George and I haven't really talked about what we want to do," Hermione said but suddenly realized something, "You know what we really haven't talked since I came home from the hospital." Molly patted Hermione leg. "It's alright dear, just come to me when you decide."

Molly returned to discussing details to the other three girls while Hermione excused herself from the group. She left out the back door down the trail that lead to the Quidditch field. Looking around, Hermione noticed a trail that lead into a small forest area. Hermione followed the rocky path for about a good ten minutes before ending up in another field.

This field was different. It was one of those fields that you'll probably see in a movie about fairies and unicorns. Hermione walked around letting wind whip around her. She took off her sneakers to feel the plush grass under her toes. It was peaceful and quiet in field, something that was hardly at the Burrow. Hermione looked to her left to see a tall oak tree.

She slipped back on her sneakers and walk up to the tree. To Hermione's surprise she spotted a Weasley on one of the branches.

* * *

><p>George needed a break from everything. He knew there was only one place to go.<p>

When George was ten, he and his twin decided to play hide and seek with Ginny and Ron. Ginny kept on insisting them to play and the twins finally gave in. George ran down the path hoping to find a hiding place before Ron finished counting. He saw trees and heading in that direction. That's when he found a field and it became his place just for him, away from his crowded house.

George went to the field that afternoon just needing a little time for himself. He climbed the oak tree a stopped on a high branch and rested his back against the trunk. There was a lot on his mind. The shop, Hermione, and the marriage law but mostly Hermione. He liked her, George knew that was certain. The problem was he knew Hermione didn't like him like that.

*_SNAP*_

George turned his head in the direction of the noise. He saw a girl walking around but not just any girl. It was his Hermione. George shook the thought out of his head. It was Hermione not his Hermione. She was walking toward his tree. He kept quiet hoping that she would leave but luck was not on his side today.

"George?" he heard her angelic voice from below. George looks down to see Hermione looking back up at him. "Hello Mya! What are you doing here?" he asked. Hermione smirked at the prankster. "Did you just call me Mya and shouldn't I be asking you the same question." She grasped the lowest branch to her reach and pulled herself up proceeding up three more branches. Hermione stopped under George's branch. "Yes, I just called you Mya. I thought you'll like it better than Hermy or Mione." George said not looking her. Hermione smiled softly. "I like it and you didn't answer my question."

Now it was George's turn to smirk. "I asked you first." Hermione gave a sigh but answered anyways. " My mum started talking about the wedding plans and I didn't feel right being there so I left. Your turn." George rub the back of his neck. "Just a lot of things on my mind I guess," he went back to what Hermione had said. "Wait, you getting married to yours truly," he gestured to himself with a wink, " you should be there."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her noise in annoyance because he was right. "George, we haven't really talk at all about anything. We haven't even talked since we left the hospital. You act like your avoiding me or something."

George was filled with guilt because that was exactly what he was doing. " Then since we're both here why don't we talk about it now?" he suggested. Hermione didn't want to but it was now or never. "Okay." she replied. George shifted in his branch. "Good, but first we should get out of this tree." He moved a little but lost his balance and started to fall. Hermione tried to grab his hand but instead of helping she went down with him.

"Bloody hell." George whispered in pain from his fall. He felt something under him and when he looked he was staring Hermione in the face. Hers a few inches from his. All George did was stare at her big beautiful chocolate eyes.

Hermione stared right back at him into his warm blue eyes. They started to inch closer but Hermione snapped out of it. "George! Can you please get your arse off me so I can get up?" she asked in a loud voice. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and grasped Hermione's hand, helping her up. She brushed off the dirt from her outfit. "Thanks." she whispered looking at her shoes. George raked a hand through his hair. "No problem."

George looked at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set. "We should be getting back." Hermione only nodded and they started on the trail back to the Burrow. Their conversation long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>This may be just a filler chapter but I promise the story will go a little faster. Bye for now and don't forget to vote on my poll if you've my one-shot. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Mile stone for me since I usually never make it this far when I try to write a story. Thanks for all the reviews readers, you guys are awesome. Since I have gotten more reviews on the previous chapter then any other I decided to give you all a chapter earlier then I usually do. Okay now on to Chapet 10!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter and if you thought I did, well you guys have been hanging to much with Fred and George when they're doing experiments. :)**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were hectic in the Weasley household. Everyone was getting ready for Harry's and Ginny's wedding. Flowers, colors, and fabric was making Hermione crazy but she was the maid of honor so what could she do. All this time preparing didn't give George and Hermione time to talk at all. They only saw eachother a dinner and even then it was still awkward. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to George and she needed to do it now.<p>

She went to the twin's shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione entered to see George talking to Verity behind the counter, her stomach started to twist with emotion but ignored it. She glided across te shop. "Hey George, can we uh talk." George turned his head to the sound of his name. He was surprised to see Hermione looking at him.

"Sure," George turned to Verity," Sorry Verity but I need to talk to my fiance. We'll finish discussing the plans later." he added the later in a whisper. George went to the door of the backroom. "Fred! I'm going to take my now." he shouted and left before Fred could utter a word.

They went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, George choosed mint chocolate chip with gummy dragons while Hermione choosed chocolate chip cookie dough with chopped chocolate frogs. Hermione and George sat at a booth in the corner. "Okay Mya, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he tooka spoonful of icecream. Hermione didn't know how to start but she had to at some point. "George, you know we hadn't talked about anything yet. We really should. Your mother keeps asking and I can see the dissapointment in her eyes when I don't answer." she felt guilt from just talking about it.

George could tell it was really bothering her so he pushed his own feelings aside. He gave Hermione a toothy smile. "Your right Mya, as always. So where should we start?" he questioned taking another spoon of the delicious frozen treat. Hermione took some icecream letting it melt in her mouth while she thought on where to start.

"We should start on the wedding and moving together." she really wasn't comfortable on the subject. George's back straighten as she mentioned moving in. "Well first things first. Do you want a wedding?" he asked keeping his eyes on his treat. Hermione let the question sink in. Did she want a wedding?

Hermione always though she'll get married in a garden to the guy she loved with family and friends. She never pictured it this way. Well, if she was going to get married she'll get the wedding she's always wanted. "I guess, but it doesn't have to be big or anything. You know just family and friends."

George nodded. "Yeah I'll like that. Plus I've got something for you." He fished out a box out of his pocket that he'd been keeping for the past few weeks. "Since we're getting married I thought you should have this." He opened the box to show a sliver band with one princess cut diamond. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off it. "George it's beautiful but you didn't have to get me this. It most have cost a fortune." Her comment didn't phase him. " It was nothing Mya. We're getting married and you deserve and engagment ring. Now let have the honor of putting it on your finger." he said with a wink.

Hermione streched her left hand to George as he slipped on her finger. She looked at it, eyes full of happiness. George saw and gave himself a mental pat on the back. '_Good job George.' _

"Now with that done. We should discuss living arrangements. I think you should start living with me. That way we could get use to eachother before the wedding." George said, less nervous then before. Hermione liked the idea. "Yeah, I think it's a brilliant idea." she replied before checking her watch. "Sorry to cut this short George but I've got to go to work." They both got up. "Let me take you." George insisted. Hermione knew she couldn't change his mind. "Okay but I will be apparating." she said. George shrugged. " Fine with me."

They apparated and made it to Frozen Treats before Hermione's shift. "Thanks for everything George." Hermione said. She could feel Maya's eyes on them. "Your welcome Mya. Now i must go or Fred will have my head." In a swift move, Hermione gave Goerge a kiss on the corner of his lips and went inside the icecream shop.

* * *

><p>Hermione was greeted by a smiling Maya. "Hello Hermione!" Maya was sounded a little too happy to Hermione's ears. "Maya, is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned glancing at her boss. "No, but is there something you might want to tell me about that bloke who walked you in here or about the rock on your finger?" Maya finished with a smirk.<p>

Hermione's cheeks began to heat up. "Oh that's George. He's my fiancé." Maya squealed and rushed to Hermione's side. She grabbed Hermione's left hand to examine the ring. "He certainly has a nice taste in jewelry. When did he propose?" Hermione was beginning to find her boss's behavior a bit amusing. "This morning." she stated with a bored tone but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Maya gave Hermione a hug Mrs. Weasley would be proud of. "Oh Hermione, I am so happy for you." Hermione could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. Maya has become like a second mother to her after her own and Molly. "Thank you." The bell rang intrupting their little moment. " We better get back to work. People are starting come in." said Maya, whp was heading to the front of the shop. Hermione agreed and soon followed. She served the customers. The regulars would congratulate her upon noticing the ring.

Hermione was happy and finally felt like a weight was off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Ginny was pacing around her room full of worry. Hermione was watching her best friend try to make a hole on the floor. "Ginny, stop pasing. Your going to make a bloody hole and fall through if you keep going." she exclaimed from her bed. Ginny eyes went to Hermione's gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hermione but I'm so worried. I'm getting married tomorrow!" the youngest Weasley exclaimed before landing on the bediwth her face in a pillow. Hermione took the role of big sister and started to comb Ginny's hair with her fingers.<p>

"Everything's going to be alright Gin. Your marrying Harry tomorrow and you both deserve to be happy. Now get ready cause I'm taking you out for your bachelorette party." Ginny popped her head up from the pillow to give Hermione a curious look. "What's that?" she questioned. Hermione's eyes light up with mischief. "You'll see."

Hermione and Ginny got ready in their room. Hermione decided to wear a strapless midnight blue dress that went just an inch above her knees. It had a black belt with a heart shaped buckle. Ginny wore a emerald one shoulder dress that landed on her knees. The both put a little bit of make up like eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip stick. Ginny left her hair straight but with side bangs while Hermione used a spell that made her hair soft and it fell into tiny ringlets. They grabbed their heels, black for Hermione and sliver for Ginny, and walked out the door into the den.

"Mum, Hermione and I are leaving." Ginny yelled to her mother in the kitchen. "Alright sweety just be back before one." her mother replied. Ginny turned to Hermione. 'Let's go." she yelled eagely. Hermione shook her head and apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this one was easy to write. Hope you enjoyed. Can anyone guess where they're going. It's some place that was mentioned in the books. Also, can anyone guess what George and Verity are planning? Now I leave you to figure it out. Have fun!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, 40 reviews! I can't believe it! I'm dedicating this chapter to Dancing-Souls who reviewed every single chapter! It made my day so thank you. This is like the day of the wedding but not the wedding itself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how hard I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The Hog's Head Inn and Pub was alive with music and people. After the war, Aberforth cleaned up the pub and turned it into a club during the weekends He also hired a new bartender. Hermione and Ginny met up with Angelina and Luna at the entrance. They walked to the bar and ordered firewhiskey. Angelina raised her glass, the others following. "To Ginny and her last night of being a single woman." All four pulled their heads back, letting the liquid slide down their throats.<p>

Hermione could feel the burning in her throat from the drink. Ginny ordered two more rounds and they each downed them as soon as the shots arrived. Ginny dragged Angelina and Luna to the dance floor, leaving Hermione by herself after she refused to dance. The bartender gave Hermione a glass of butterbeer. "Who's this from?" she asked. "Some bloke at the end of the bar." he stated before returning to cleaning a cup. Hermione turned to see George drinking a butterbeer. Their eyes meet and he gave her a charming smile before heading her way.

"What are you doing here love?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. "Ginny's bachelorette party." George gave a small laugh and occupied the empty seat next to her. He glanced down to see Hermione's hand with the ring he gave her and a small smile appeared. "So, since I answered your question, you have to answer mine. What are you doing here?" she asked, sipping the butterbeer. "I came with Fred to get some butterbeer and firewhiskey for Harry's bachelor party, but it can wait."

He jumped out of his chair and offered Hermione his hand. " Mya, will you dance with me?" Hermione took one more sip of her butterbeer and accepted George's hand. They danced to a couple of songs which Ginny, Luna, and Angelina kept winking at her from where ever they were. Hermione winked back at Angelina when Fred started to twirl her. Hermione took a break after about five songs. She sat back down in her spot and exhaled a sigh. Dancing could take a lot out of you. Hermione asked for some water hen she started to feel funny.

Her head was pounding and her stomach was in knots, but what was worst was the horrible pain on her side. "Hey Mya, want to-" but George stopped when he noticed Hermione. Her face was pale and twisted in pain. "Mya, are you okay?" Hermione looked up at George. "Yeah, it's just my stomach. I could never hold firewhiskey after about two shots." she lied. George raised a eyebrow at his fiancé. "You sure?" She nodded.

Hermione got up and headed for the exit. "I'm going to leave. Tell your sister I didn't feel well and that I'll meet them at the Burrow later." George stopped her. "Wait here. Let me take you home and I'll tell Ginny. Okay love?" Hermione nodded not trusting her mouth. George left to go find his sister and came back a short while later. "Alright let's go, Ginny says to feel better." He lead Hermione to the exit and then apparated back home.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and with help from George went to be bed early that night. George gave a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Night Mya, feel better." he said and left the room.

Hermione's headache and stomach ache had left but the pain on her side was still there. She went to her old school trunk and brought out a potion that would help with the pain and her sleep. Hermione laid down, drank the potion, and let the darkness surround her as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was rushing to make sure everything was going according to plan. The pain had left and she woke up early to help Mrs. Weasley with the decorations and tent, then went to get dress with the rest of the girls. "Hermione can you help with the dress?" asked to bride turning her back to Hermione. She zipped it up before returning to her own dress.<p>

Ginny had decided on a short charmeuse dress with a ruched waist in midnight blue. It complimented all three girls and Ginny loved that the color was in the old muggle bridal tradition. Hermione finished and looked at herself in the mirror. Her wild frizzy curls were now soft and fell down her back in small spirals. She had a little bit of make-up, just eye shadow, liner, and lipstick. Hermione turned to see how all the other girls were doing.

"Ginny, you look so beautiful!" a voice was heard behind them. Mrs. Weasley had come in to see if everything was all right. Her eyes were tearing upon looking at her only daughter. Ginny embraced her mother in a hug. "Thanks mum." Ginny released her mother with tears in her eyes as well. She wiped them quickly and looked back at the other girls. "Do you have everything Ginny?" asked Luna upon finishing her make-up. "I think so." She looked to see if she had everything," I got the dress which is something new. My mum's earrings that she wore on her wedding day," she turned to Molly, "Thanks again mum."

"You got my necklace so that's something borrowed and you just need something blue." Hermione said. Luna took her wand out from behind her left ear and waved it on one of the flowers on Ginny's bouquet. It turned blue, the same shade as her dress, and put it in Ginny's hair. "There now you got something blue and I put a charm so the nargles don't cause any mischief." Luna said in usual dreamy voice and put her wand behind her left ear again. Then added a daisy for good luck.

Ginny chuckled and gave Luna a hug. "Thank you Luna, I'm sure the nargles won't do anything today." Hermione looked at her watch and saw that they still had an hour left until the wedding started. "I'll be back. I'm just going to just check on the guys."

Hermione went to Ron's door and knocked twice. "Are you decent?" she asked. Shuffling was heard before she could her George's voice. "Maybe, maybe not." She shook her head before opening the door to see all the guys dressed except for their ties. Everyone was having problems with them especially Ron who was red from his tie. Hermione started to laugh at the scene in front of her. "Oh stop laughing and just help us with these bloody things." said Ron, pulling on his blue tie.

She walked up to Ron, untangled the mess and retied it into perfect tie. Hermione repeated the action for the three other boys in the room. "Thanks Hermione. How do muggles wear those thing?" Ron asked still rubbing his neck. "Ron, just be lucky I convinced your mum into letting us wear tuxedos instead of the traditional wizard robes." Harry said while patting his friend on the back. All the guys nodded in agreement. "Harry, you should get going dear. The wedding starts soon." Molly's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Let's go." Fred said opening the door. He, Ron, and Harry headed out in the direction of the garden. Hermione followed when she was pulled back into the room and the door closed. "Mya, how are you feeling?" asked George from behind her. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine George. I just told you it was the firewhiskey." Hermione insisted. George stared at her for a while and it was making Hermione a little uncomfortable being under his gaze.

"Okay Mya, just checking cause last night you looked like you swallowed polyjuice potions." George said with a smile. Hermione glared at him but couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She punched his arm lightly. "Whatever, let's go. Ginny's about to come out to the garden." George made his way to the door. "Wait!" Hermione walked up to George and straighten his tie. He could feel her tiny fingers brushing against his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles and it sent chills down his neck. "Done!" Hermione announced in triumph. "Thanks Mya."

Both eyes met and silence enveloped them. George pulled Hermione face up to his and started to lean in. His deep blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones. "You look beautiful." he whispered as their faces were inches apart. Before Hermione could even form words, George was out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this chapter is dedicated to Dancing-Souls! You are super totally awesome! Plus to all of you who've read, reviewed, alerted, and favored you guys are awesome too. Next chapter wil be the actual wedding and Hermione's reaction. Bye for now!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the review, alerts, and favorites. I know I say it every chapter but every single one of them make my day. Also I got some reviews asking what's wrong with Hermione. Don't worry your pretty little heads, what's wrong with Hermione will be revealed soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. I also don't own "Yesterday" the Beatles do. I'm just a fan. (I recommended you play the song when it shows up. But you don't have to.)**

* * *

><p>The music started and everyone stood up onto their feet. Their attention turned to the end of the aisle as Angelina and Fred made their way down. George and Luna followed soon after. Hermione hugged Ginny one more time. "I'm so happy for you." she whispered into her ear. Ginny looked at her best friend one more before she disappeared with her brother.<p>

Ginny's nerves were starting to get the best of her. She kept pacing back and forth before Arthur took her hand. "You ready Gin?" he asked looking at his daughter. Arthur didn't see his baby girl anymore, in her place was a grown up beautiful woman ready to make a life for herself. It brought tears to his eyes. "Don't cry dad. Your going to make me cry." Ginny said as she gave her father a hug. Arthur wrapped his arm around Ginny and they made their way down the aisle.

Harry watched as Ginny made her way to stand next to him. He smiled at her and took in every detail of her appearance. Her ginger hair was curled in big spirals that jumped with every step. He thanked Merlin everyday for Ginny and their life to come. Ginny finally arrived by his side and Harry knew this is where he wanted her for the rest of his life.

Kingsley led the ceremony, saying the ancient words and he waved his wand making a silver light wrap around Harry and Ginny. They said their last 'I do' and the ring change from silver to gold then disappeared. Harry and Ginny were finally husband and wife.

Everyone cheered and followed the happy couple to the tent were the party was being held.

* * *

><p>People were dancing and laughing as Lee Jordan played the newest Weird Sisters song. Hermione stayed at her table and watched the other guests dance. She didn't want to dance and she wasn't really up to dance tonight. The events earlier with George kept Hermione replaying in her mind and it was putting Hermione over the edge.<p>

Hermione was asked to dance a couple of times that night and when she finished dancing with Neville, her feet hurt. The party was starting to wind down. Hermione got up and went to go look for Harry and Ginny. She found them near the cake table. "I'm so happy for you guys." she said as she hugged the bride and groom. Ginny then left to dance with Fred. "Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze.

He felt something on Hermione's finger. "Um Hermione, what is that?" She gave him a confused expression before realizing what he was referring to. "Oh, this it's my engagement ring," she waved her wand and it appeared on her finger, " I just put a charm on it so it would be invisible." Ginny had come back from her dance with Fred and was now smiling.

"So, George finally gave you the ring huh?" she said in a casual voice but could help but show the big smirk on her face. "You knew?" both Harry and Hermione asked. "Yeah, who do you think helped picked it out?" Hermione gave Ginny a big hug. "Thanks Gin, I love it!" she said laughing along with Ginny. Harry whisked Ginny away wanting one more dance before they had to leave.

Thinking about the conversation she had earlier, Hermione realized she hadn't seen George through whole party. She felt her heart drop a little at the thought.

The song ended and everyone went up to wave goodbye to the happy couple. All the girls went to the front as Ginny threw the bouquet up into the air. Hermione crossed her arms and stayed in the back, making sure not to get in anyone's way. She looked up to see the bouquet heading her way and it landed right in her arms. Hermione laughed at how ironic this was.

The party went on until late into the night but Hermione left early back to the Burrow. She started to walk, heels in hand, when she spotted someone sitting under the willow tree. Hermione walked forward to see George sitting there looking up.

* * *

><p>George walked down to the willow tree just after Harry and Ginny left to their honeymoon. As much as George loved to party, the music was giving him a headache. He liked quiet places sometimes. It helped cleared his head whenever he was having a problem or an invention was giving Fred and him trouble. George laid down and looked up to see the stars. He looked up to see three stars in a line. He remembered Hermione telling him that it was called Orion's belt.<p>

George smiled at the memory of the date they had. "George is that you?" his heart stopped as he heard the voice of the exact person he was just thinking about. "Hey Mya!" he said and patted the spot next to him.

They stayed quiet and unlike the other times it was a comfortable quiet. Hermione broke the silence first. "So, I didn't see you at the party. Where have you been?" George shrugged. "No where really. Just been wondering around.

George turned to look at Hermione and notice she was holding something. "What are those?" His handing was pointing to the bundle in her hand. "These? It's Gin's bouquet. Surprisingly, I caught it." George turned his head back to the stars to keep the smile that was tugging on his lips hidden. "Well, it's a little ironic. Harry, Ginny, and I were talking about the ring you gave me right before the throwing."

The silence swept over them again but it was

Still comfortable. George started to hum a muggle song he heard on one of the radios in his father's shed. Hermione listened and recognized it instantly. "You listen to the Beatles?"

"Is that what they're called? I don't know, I just heard this on the radio once when I helped my dad in the shed. What's it called?"

"It's called Yesterday. It's one of my favorites. My parents and I used to play it at home all the time" Hermione said, her voice started to sound far away. She closed her eyes and started to hum the song.

George looked at Hermione. She had a smile on her face and looked so peaceful. It made him smile. He got up and gave his hand to Hermione. "What are you doing?" He gave her a smile, not one of his usual prankster smiles with a hidden smirk but a real smile that he hasn't shown since the war. George flicked his wand and music started to play. "I do believe I owe you a dance."

He gave her his hand and pulled Hermione up to her feet. George placed his arms around her hips bring her closer while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music playing.

_Yesterday,_

_All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away,_

_Now It Look As Though They're Here To Stay,_

_Oh, I Believe In Yesterday_

"George, thank you." Hermione whispered as she settled her head on the crook of his neck.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm Not Half The Man I Used To Be,_

_There's A Shadow Hanging Over Me,_

_Oh, Yesterday Came Suddenly_

_Why She Had To Go I Don't Know,_

_She Wouldn't Say._

_I Said,_

_Something Wrong,_

_Now I Long For Yesterday. _

_Yesterday, _

_Love Was Such An Easy Game To Play,_

_Now I Need Place To Hide Away,_

_Oh, I Believe In Yester__day_

_Why She_

_ Had To Go I Don't Know,_

_She Wouldn't Say._

_I Said,_

_Something Wrong,_

_Now I Long For Yesterday. _

_Yesterday, _

_Love Was Such An Easy Game To Play,_

_Now I Need Place To Hide Away,_

_Oh, I Believe In Yester__day_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

Hermione lifted her head up from George's shoulder. "Thanks George, I needed that." She looked up at him. Hermione saw his bright eyes and knew that she liked George. Hermione Granger likes George Weasley, something she thought would never happened. She thought back to the almost kiss that happened early that day.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to do. Hermione cupped George's cheek and brought his lips down to hers.

George's eyes widen from her action but soon closed his eyes and brought his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Hermione looped her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft but held a whole lot of emotion. Hermione didn't know how long they'd been kissing but she needed air. She broke away first and look to see George with his eyes still close. It brought her to a fit of silent giggles.

Footsteps and laughter could be heard coming their way. "I think we should go." George said and took Hermione's hand. They headed for the Burrow and went inside. Everything was quiet. George turned to Hermione. "Well I have to go. Bye Mya." This time it was George who kissed Hermione but it was a quick kiss. He gave a hug and apparated back to his house.

Hermione smiled as she made her way up the stairs. She looked back to the door and smiled, "Bye George," and went the rest of the way to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this turned out great since I've had writer's block since I posted the last chapter. I'm a big fan of the Beatles so I just had to put one of their songs in here somewhere. I don't know if Yesterday really fits as a slow dance song but in my mind it does. THE FIRST KISS! I didn't think they were going to kiss for a while but I just had to, I couldn't help it. So you know what to do from here, hope y'all liked and I leave you for now. I promise to make the update quicker this time cause I got half of the next chapter already planned out. Now I know this is a long Author's note so bye!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks** for everything guys! So this chapter is set a week or two after the wedding. Sorry I was gone for a while, around this far in a story I get writer's block and it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry and I'm not Tim Burton so I don't own a Nightmare Before Christmas. All I own is the story plot.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me with the boxes." Hermione said as George took a heavy box out of her hands. It had been a week since the wedding and Hermione finally decided to move her things into George's apartment above the shop. Fred had moved out a while ago and moved in with Angelina. George showed Hermione to her new room. George leaned against the door frame watching Hermione observe the room. "Do you need any help?" Hermione turned to George's direction and gave him a small but warm smile. "No thanks George. You already done enough." George went back down to open the shop,"Okay, call if you need anything." .<p>

Hermione grabbed her wand from her beaded purse. She tapped the wall and it turned into a soft green. She tapped it again and it turned into a bright red, then a orange, and finally a light acapulco. Hermione took out her shrunken bed from a box and was a dark chocolate bed large enough for a full sized mattress. She did the same thing to her dresser and night stand, which matched the shade of her bed. She looked around and was a little sad. The furniture was from Hermione's old house, before she changed her parents memories, and it was bringing back memories. She brushed a tear that slipped from her eyes and started grabbing things from the boxes.

She pulled out some of her clothes and folded them into her dresser. Hermione stopped when she noticed a book at the bottom of the was her old scrapbook she had made with Ginny. She flipped through the pages looking at some old photos, both moving and not moving. Hermione stopped at one picture of the whole group. Colin Creevey had taken it back in Hermione's third year.

Everyone was sitting near the Black Lake. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat under a tree shielding them from the blazing sun. It was an unusual hot May day. Ginny sat next to Harry laughing at what ever Fred had said but her eyes occasionally drifted to Harry. Fred sat on one of the low branches while George sat next to Hermione and Ron. George was telling her and Ron about a prank he and Fred pulled on Filch. Hermione was laughing so hard her sides hurt while Ron was snorting and laughing at the same time.

Hermione smiled at the picture. It reminded her of a simpler time before Voldemort came to power, when all she had to worry about were the twins' products, homework, and her end of the year exams. She looked at the picture once more and noticed something she didn't before. Hermione gaze fell on George. In the picture he still was telling the prank but Hermione noticed that he kept stealing glances at her like Ginny was doing to Harry. _'Hmm that seems odd.' _Hermione questioned to herself. She looked one last time before putting the scrapbook on the night stand. Hermione went back to putting her belongs away.

* * *

><p>It took a couple of hours but Hermione finished her room and she was getting hungry. Hermione went to the kitchen and looked through for food. She decided to make spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. George had walked in by the time she was done. "Hey George!" Hermione greeted as she set the last plate on the little dinner table. "What's this?" he questioned as he dumped his shoes near the door. "Well I decided to make dinner. Is that alright?" George nodded and sat down. He took in the scent of the spaghetti and it made his stomach growl. They ate and talked, mostly George who talked about his day at work. When they finished, Hermione took the plates but George stopped her. "I've got those. You made dinner, at least let me do the dishes."<p>

Hermione made her way to the couch and turned on the small television. Fred and George had bought it after one day their dad told them about it. She turned it on and flipped through channels until she spotted one that caught her interest. George joined her a while little. "What are you watching?" he asked. George watched a unnaturally tall skeleton started to sing. It looked cool and caught his interest.

"It's a movie called The Nightmare Before Christmas." she said but Hermione's focus was on the movie. "What's it about?" he asked. "It's about a skeleton who is bored about his life in this place called Halloweentown." George nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. They watched as Jack discovered Christmastown to when he rescued Santa Clause and Sally from the evil Oogie Boogie. George watched as Jack noticed Sally had left. The scene changed to when Jack is making his way up the weird looking hill.

"Mya, what is he doing?" George whispered. He waited a minute for her to answer but there was none. He turned his head to see Hermione had fallen asleep. George looked at her amusingly. She was snoring softly with her head laying on her crossed arms against the couch arm. He stared at her beauty but nudge her arm anyways trying to wake her up.

Hermione mumbled something George couldn't understand but kept sleeping. George scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her back to her room. He laid her gentle on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Hermione," he bent down and kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams." He closed the door behind him softly before retreating back to his own room.

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps and cackling, was all Hermione could hear. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst as she ran from the dark figures following her. "Expellamus!" one of the figures shouted, sending the spell Hermione's way. She dodged it just in time and kept running no matter how much her lungs begged her to stop. Hermione turned a corner and looked around to see if there were any other doors to escape. Unfortunately, it seemed luck didn't like her today since there were no doors. "Petrificus Totalus!"<em>

_This time it was a woman's voice who had said the curse. Hermione fell onto the cold concrete floor. The two figures stepped out of the shadows and Hermione heavy breathing stopped and her eyes widened. There stood, to her surprise, Bellatrix Lestrange in the flesh with that evil smile of hers. Next to her was Yaxley glancing down at her with a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on._

_Bellatrix circled around Hermione's body slowly, her long black dress gliding behind her. She kicked Hermione's wand out of reach. "Hmm what to do, what to do." Bellatrix voice echoed around the walls. She pointed her wand at Hermione and released her from the body-binding curse. Before Hermione could make a dive for her wand, Yaxley took out his wand. "CRUCIO!" _

_Hermione felt her body being stabbed with hundreds of knives. She tried to hold the screams in not wanting to give the evil woman towering over her the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. It soon stopped and Hermione could hear their voices. "Is the mudblood hurt?" Bellatrix asked in a sickly-sweet voice. Taunting her with every word. "Don't worry, your going to be feeling worst soon. Very very soon!" Hermione noted the threat in her statement. Bellatrix turned to Yaxley. Hermione reached her hand out and tried to retrieve her wand. It was only a couple of feet away. She inched toward it._

_"Let's go Yaxley." Bellatrix was already heading the other way. "One moment." Yaxley took his wand back at and pointed it in Hermione's direction. "Crucio!" _

Hermione shot up from her bed covered in sweat. Her breathing was rapid and she was shaking with fear. The dream or more like nightmare was so real. Hermione couldn't get it out of her head especially Bellatrix's laugh. The one thing that stood out the most was her threat. "What did she mean by soon?" she whispered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm not how I thought this chapter was going to go. Thanks for everything guys and again I'm sorry for not updating for a while. You guys are still awesome. So I'm going to go but if you've read my one-shot, I have a poll to see if I should continue it after I finish this story or if I shouldn't. Please vote and if you haven't read it you should. Okay now I'm going to go. Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fellow readers! Omg! I can't believe we're already at chapter 14! Thanks for everything readers, y'all are total awesome. Sorry about the long wait, school started and before that I had to do a summer reading book report. Plus I have a lot of homework. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter cause I'm just not that awesome. All I own are the movies that came out on DVD and a Harry Potter t-shirt.**

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to shake the nightmare, which was hard to do when they've been happening for the past three nights. Now, she was certain something was going to happen.<p>

George noticed a change in Hermione. She was more quiet than usual, as if her mind was somewhere else. He was starting to worry. He first noticed the day after they moved in together.

*_FLASHBACK_*

_George came into the kitchen when he noticed it was empty. He knew Hermione liked to wake up early unless it was the weekend, plus she worked today. George heard the door open and footsteps heading his way soon revealing a very tired looking Hermione. She walked quietly past George and straight to the refrigerator. "Morning Hermione. She replied with a soft hello before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice._

_There was silence and it was kind of making George uncomfortable. He looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to head down Hermione. Just call me if you need anything." He waited for a reply but nothing came. She just stared at her glass, deep in thought. George signed and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead which also had no reaction._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

She was like that the next two days so George decided to confront Hermione on what was wrong. As for Hermione, she figured George would start asking questions if she kept acting the way she has been. And that's what happened on the fourth day when George came home after closing the shop. Hermione had cooked dinner, as usual, but this time Hermione actually made an attempt at having a conversation.

Hermione was digging her fork into her side salad. "So George, how was work today?" George was quite surprise to hear her voice, he eyed her skeptically while cutting his steak. "It was fine. What about you Hermione? Anything you want to tell me?" Hermione gave him a fake smile. "No, not really." When one could possible come face to face with a death eater, one had to be great at lying. Hermione was.

George watched Hermione from the corner of his eye. She was lying, he knew that for sure. George was just as good of a liar as she was. It comes with being an awesome prankster and even better, he could tell when someone was lying. "You're lying." he stated simply after taking a sip of his butterbeer. Hermione tensed slightly but continued eating. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you've been acting different since you've moved in," he dropped his fork onto the plate. Hermione could see the worry in his eyes. "Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, Mya." Hermione almost broke at the sound of her nickname but kept her ground. She stayed quiet, putting all her focus on the food in front of her. George shook his head and got up from the table. He grabbed his jacket from the rack and headed for the door. She followed him.

"Where are you going?" she yelled. "Out. It's seems like your doing fine by yourself here." His voice was cold. Hermione was getting frustrated. "George, why are you acting like this?" He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "Me? You're the one keeping secrets! Look Hermione I know everyone has their secrets, I get that okay. But when one affects you this much, shouldn't I be worried? I mean I'm trying to help you but all you keep doing is pushing me away! I care about you Hermione! Can't you see that? "

George finished his ranting and looked at Hermione. She was stunned to say the least. Hermione knew he cared but not this much. It made her feel...loved, not to say that she wasn't before but having this feeling from him, she liked it. A lot. "Okay." Hermione moved forward and engulfed George in a hug.

* * *

><p>That night she explained everything to him. The nightmares, the threats, and even her ideas on why she was having them. George listened and was wondering what was going on himself. Hermione felt a huge weight off her chest the more and more she told George everything. By the time she was finished, it was late and both were really tired. They said goodnight and went to their separate rooms. Hermione took a quick shower, changed into a tee shirt and some short shorts.<p>

Hermione fell asleep quickly but as always she was visited by _her_.

_She was in a room this time. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. There was a small window letting streams of light slip through. Looking around, she could see a square table with two chairs. Yaxley sat in one sipping tea while Bellatrix was standing over her. Hermione glared at them which only made them smile._

_"Looks like the little itty mudblood's in love." Bellatrix twirled her wand in her hands. Hermione tried to reach her wand but she was tied up. "He's quite a handsome bloke and a pure-blood," she circled Hermione slowly. "To bad he has to end up with the likes of you." Bellatrix cackled. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix but smirked. "At least I can have someone to love. Mrs. Weasley used the killing curse on you. What are you able to do now? Nothing! You can't do anything to anyone anymore." Bellatrix face rearranged from an evil grin to a cruel frown. Her face was red from anger. "Crucio!" _

_Hermione held in the scream and noticed it was hurting less and less. She smiled. " What are you smiling for?!" she stopped the curse once she saw Hermione's smile. "I'm smiling cause you can't hurt me. Nothing can hurt me in here unless I want it to." Her hands became untied and her wand was in her hand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix was on the ground before she even knew what hit her. "You can't do this to me!" Hermione smiled deviously, something she picked up from George. "Yes I can."_

_Yaxley had gotten up but Hermione sent him flying like he did to her back in Diagon Alley. He hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. "Fine! But get this you filthy little witch! Your time's going to be up sooner then you think and there's nothing you can do about." Bellatrix laughed hysterically. Everything was starting to blur but Bellatrix still had one last threat. "See you soon."_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a start from her bed. Her sheets were tangled around her body and she was sweating profusely. She had finally stood up to Bellatrix but her last sentence was still stuck in her head. It was the worst threat of all. Hermione got up from her bed and headed out the door. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of George's door. Hermione slipped in quietly. "George." she whispered. George's eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness. "Hermione? What are you doing here love?" Hermione looked at him and he already knew the answer. "Nightmare again."<p>

She nodded and George pulled back the covers to let her in. Hermione laid her head on his bare chest while he wrapped his arm around her. "You want to talk about it?" Hermione stayed silent for a while. "Yes." She told George about Bellatrix and how she finally took control. George could see the smile on her face. Hermione left out about the part about being in love because she didn't even know how she felt about that.

Hermione got to the part when she was about to wake up but could still her Bellatrix's voice. "What do you think it means?" she whispered. "I don't know Mya but don't worry about it. I'll always be there for you. You can count on me." He kissed her head gently and hugged her close. Hermione smiled, she loved how they were right now. She loved how he comforted her. But mostly she loved him. Hermione knew deep down she's been feeling this way for a while but now she knew for sure.

She turned her head and kissed George gently on the lips. She smiled when they separated and hugged him closer. "Thank you George." It was his turn to grin and boy was he grinning. "For what?"

Hermione looked into George's eyes. "For everything." She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. A while later George could hear Hermione breathing softly. He listened and soon fell asleep after. Hermione had never slept better.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter did not turn out the way I expected. Lets see a fight, make up, gaining control, and falling in love. Yup...! Lol! Anyways sorry again for the long wait I've wrote, rewrote, and rewrote it again. Yeah I know. I think there's a lot of fluffy in this chapter but that's just my opinion. Thanks again for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. They just make my day. Bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15! Sorry for my excitement, it's just I thought I wouldn't make it this far. Yeah, sorry I've been away for a while school's... well school, what can you do? So how's everyone's school year going? I hope it's going great and everyone's having a blast even thought it's school. I'm also excited cause it's October! It's my favorite month, I think it's the month when Autumn really shows. September is more like summer while November is more like winter. Anyways I'm babbling a bit to much so I'll let you read the story now. BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I could. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in silence on the couch in the Burrow with her cup of tea and the Quibbler. It was the first time Hermione was by herself in a while.<p>

Everything seemed to go back to normal for George and Hermione. She went back to work, hanged out with Ginny and Luna, and started to help George with some of the products. Hermione even started to discuss details of the wedding with Mrs. Weasley. Most of it was done, all that was left was the dress and the location.

"Hey Hermione." She looked up to see all the Weasley men, except Arthur, come in. It was the first time, since Harry and Ginny's wedding, that they all were together. "Hey, so who won?" Earlier Fred had suggested for all of them to play Qudditch. Hermione declined wanting some time to herself. "Who do you think won Mione?" Charlie asked and wrapped a sweaty arm around Hermione's shoulders. Her nose wrinkled in disgust from the smell. "Get you arm off. It stinks worse then Ron's socks." A 'hey' could be heard from the kitchen and it made them laugh.

Charlie hugged Hermione tighter. "Get your hands off my fiancé." George said playfully. Charlie smirked. "Na, I'm good mate. Hermione should be with the best Weasley man, me. What you say Mione?" Fred came to Hermione's left and wrapped his arm around her now, pulling her out of Charlie's grasp. "Good idea Charlie but I think Hermione should be with the better looking Weasley twin." Hermione laughed despite the tint of red forming on her cheeks. "Oh, so you want me to go with George." Hermione said while smirking at Fred. Everyone started laughing hysterically at her comment and Fred's face. "Besides, I don't think Angelina will like it very much if I stole her boyfriend."

Fred rose off the couch and made his way to the floo network. George gave his brother a questioning look. "Where are you going?" Fred grabbed a handful of powder. "Got a date with Angelina!" And with a wink, Fred was engulfed with emerald green flames. Bill and Charlie left to the kitchen leaving George and Hermione alone. "You guys never answered my question. Who won?" George took the empty seat next her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Hermione didn't mind though, it was George.

"Who do you think love, my team of course. We won two games then I sat out and let Ickle Ronniekins play. We lost." Hermione laughed at George's face, it was a serious expression with a hint of a smirk threatening to break it. "What have you've been doing?" George had asked after Hermione finished laughing. " Nothing much. I haven't had any alone time for a while so I just wanted to sit here and read the Quibbler. Hermione leaned more into George's arm, signing. His hand was playing through her unruly curls and it felt good, calming really.

They stayed like that until Mrs. Weasley came bustling through the door with decorations in her hands. In the next week, Ron and Luna were to be married and she was taking care of every last detail. "Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley had settled everything on the dining table. "Hello Molly," Hermione still wasn't used to it, "Do you need any help?" She smiled but replied with a no. She had everything under control. "Hermione dear, I do need to ask you some questions about the wedding though. Could you come with me for a moment?"

She didn't really want to move from the couch. Hermione was just too comfortable with George raking her hair. Reluctantly, Hermione walked with to the garden. George kind of missed the warmth that he had when Hermione was by his side, and she was right outside! It was weird for him. Sure, he's liked Hermione for a long time but after everything that's happened, they seemed closer now. And his feelings were stronger than ever. He wanted to do something special for Hermione but what? It seemed like a light bulb was on top of his head flashing as George made up a plan.

Hermione came back into the den, glad to be out of the garden. She loved Mrs. Weasley to death but she really was obsessed about weddings and grandchildren. That was a conversation Hermione was hoping wouldn't be coming until after the wedding. She sat back down on the very comfortable couch and grabbed her issue of the Quibbler. She figured George had left, he got bored waiting for her to return. Hermione went back to the page she left on and started to read.

* * *

><p>"Mya, wake up," a soft whisper woke Hermione out of her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly to see George standing at the foot of her bed, tray in hands. "What's all this?" George set the tray on her dresser. "Well today's a special day," Hermione still looked confused, "You mean you don't know what today is?" She just kept looking at him. George gave a small laugh. "Hermione for Merlin sakes it's your birthday." Realization appeared on Hermione's face. She gave an small oh. She sat up and George put the tray on her lap. He bowed dramatically. "Breakfast is served!" and then glided out of the room before Hermione could even utter a world.<p>

She looked down to see a few stripes of bacon, two sunny-side eggs, a glass of pumpkin juice and a small stack of pancakes. Hermione chuckled at the sight of the pancakes. Only he would make a smiley face with whip cream and a cherry nose on the top pancake. She ate her breakfast, which was excellent. _'George can cook, maybe he should make breakfast more often.' _she thought. Hermione took a shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into today's outfit. It was her favorite pair of jeans and a soft blue cotton tee. Hermione put her hair up in a bun but as always a few strands escaped and fell. It framed her face.

Hermione walked into the den and saw George reading the Daily Prophet. She snatched the paper away from him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey I was reading that!" She rolled her eyes playfully but continued to read. "And..." George fell silent trying to come up with a response. "Thanks for breakfast. I didn't know you could cook." George gave her a cocky smile and leaned in close to her ear. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Mya." Hermione could feel her face start to blush at how close he was. "What-t-t's that s-suppose to mean?" she stuttered. _'Why am I stuttering like a complete idiot!' _she thought, frustrated at her own voice.

George got up and winked. "You'll have to what and see. Now put on some shoes. I'm taking you out!" he exclaimed. "Where?" Hermione had found her black low-top converse and a jacket, it was September and it was getting chilly. "It's a surprise and you don't want to ruin a good surprise now, do you Mya?" George had grabbed his sweater and was leading Hermione out the door. "But I don't like surprises! They're never good." Hermione tried top get out of George's grip but he was too strong. "Those aren't surprises then. Plus you're with me. The very handsome, I might add, George Weasley and I always give good surprises! Now hold on tight!" Before Hermione could respond she felt the awful squished feeling of being apparated.

* * *

><p>"George, where are we?" They landed on a cobble stone street hidden away in an alley. George didn't answer, he just lead her through the crowded street. He didn't answer, instead George lead her into the crowded streets. Hermione didn't recognize anything when she look around at all the little shops and people. George finally stopped in front of a place called Secret. He lead Hermione to the front desk. "Table for two." The hostess showed them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. She handed each of them a menu. "Your waiter will be with you soon." and with that the hostess went back to her post.<p>

"George, now will you tell me where we are?" George put the menu down and nodded. "Well, right now we're in the states, as you can tell by how that woman speaks. Anyways, this place is a little restaurant Fred and I found back when left Hogwarts. We came here to celebrate the opening of the store. No one else knows about it except Fred and I and now you." George turned back to his menu. Hermione was touched. George never told anyone about this place before and he trusted her enough to take her. "Wow George, that's really sweet. Thank you for taking me here. So what do you recommend?" she asked.

George looked up and saw that the waiter was coming. He was a handsome young man that appeared to be around their age. "Hello everyone! My name's Mark and I'm your waiter for this afternoon. Can I start you off with a drink?" George handed him the menus. "Actually, I think we're ready to order too. I'll like a diet coke and the steak with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes." Mark wrote it all down then turned to Hermione, ready to take down her order. She looked over the menu quickly but couldn't decided. "You know what, I think I'll get the same as him." Mark took their menus away and left.

George and Hermione talked until their orders appeared. Hermione enjoyed the food and was having a great time. George couldn't make her stop laughing and it was getting hard to breathe. George payed the bill and they left, taking Hermione on another surprise trip. They walked a couple of blocks until George pulled her into a small bakery. "Pick anything you want Mya." he whispered quietly into her ear. She looked at all the little treats they had and just couldn't decide which looked better. Hermione finally decided on a little chocolate cake she could share with George. They sat at a table eating their cake and hot chocolates. Hermione was having the best time and was a little sad when George said they were going back.

They landed in front of the Burrow when George tied something around Hermione's eyes. "George, what are you doing?" she asked trying to reach for George. "Sorry Mya it's another surprise." He opened the door and Hermione was greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!". The blindfold was taken off and she saw everyone she knew all stuffed into the Burrow. Hermione was attacked by everyone with hugs and kisses. They all partied until late in the night when Molly start yelling to turn the music down, it was giving her a headache.

By the time Hermione and George went to their little apartment they were both exhausted. Hermione was heading to her room but turned back. She ran and gave George a tight hug. "Thank you George. This was the best birthday I've ever had." She gave him a long kiss on the lips and one more hug. "Thank you." she whispered on last time into his ear. George hugged her tightly back. Hermione let George go and went to her room. George went to his room, changed into his favorite plaid pajama bottoms, and laid in his bed. All with a goofy smile on his face that wouldn't go away.

* * *

><p><strong>I write a lot of fluff don't I? Plus, this is the longest chapter yet! Anyways thank you everyone for reading my story. You guys are the best readers ever. Before I leave you I just want to ask y'all one last question. I'm thinking of writing another story and I'm thinking it should be a Luna story, she's one of my favorite characters. Now the only problem is who should I pair her with or should she not even be paired with anyone. So if you have any ideas leave them in a review. Until next time, Bye!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter! Hope you like. Sorry it took so long I got finals this week and I've been studying like crazy. George has been pestering me to post so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The next weeks were boring except for Ron and Luna's wedding and now they were on their honeymoon. Hermione had finished all the details of her wedding with Mrs. Weasley and now all was left was the day itself. George and Hermione were slowly but surely becoming much closer to each other then before. They lived and acted as if they were a couple except they never made it official. Everyone saw them though. The looks at the weekly Sunday dinners. His grabbing of her hand under the table. The times they had left for long periods without a notice, probably to that special tree of theirs. They were finally coming together, if only they admitted it to each other. Hermione didn't work much days now since Summer had turned to Autumn. So she usually went out to a park for a jog, the shop to help, or the Burrow since the house was empty without George there and Ginny was at Hogwarts.<p>

At this moment, Hermione walked slowly around the park. The weather had given them a break from the clouds and rain for once. The sun was out and it was surprisingly warm for the mid-October day. Hermione had decided to take advantage of the nice weather and have a nice long walk. " 'Mione swings! Swings!" Teddy Lupin was yelling and pointing his little finger toward the blue and red swings occupying the left side of the park. Hermione smiled at his actions.

Harry had an important meeting with Kingsley and had to step away for a while. Hermione didn't have any plans that day and decided to take Teddy off Harry's hands for the time being. He was a happy baby that now sported brown curly hair similar to Hermione's and deep brown eyes. Hermione took him to the baby swings and pushed him lightly. He was giggling and laughing his head off. It brought a smile to Hermione's face. They stayed at the park for a couple of hours until she could hear his tiny stomach grumble.

They first stopped at the twins' shop to see if George wanted to join them. He was in his office discussing some things with Lee and Verity when Hermione entered. Lee was the first to acknowledged them. "Oh hello Hermione!" He gave a her a hug and ruffled Teddy's curly hair. "What might you be doing here at this hour?" Lee asked as he hopped onto the front counter. They were now both outside while the other two were finishing up plans to something. George and Verity had finally stopped chatting and looked to see who Lee was talking to. George's face brighten as he spotted her.

"I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if George wanted to join us for lunch. What do you say George?" Her eye gleamed hoping for a yes. "Sure! I just have put these papers away and we can be on our way," George had disappeared from sight and came back just as quickly. He looked toward Lee, "You don't mind covering me for a while do you? Thanks!" And before Lee could even utter a response George, Hermione, and Teddy were out the door. Lee smirked at George's antics. "I'm go in to get him back. You know." Verity chuckled and gave Lee a peck on the mouth. " Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Hermione took the boys to a little café. Teddy was coloring a picture on the kids menu while Hermione and George discussed a few things. "So you seemed busy when I walked in." Hermione said after taking a sip of her ice tea. The food had just arrived and George started to take a bite of his roast beef sandwich. "Well yeah. Me, Lee, and Verity have this idea we've been working on for a couple of months actually." Hermione nodded waiting for him to continue, not bothering to correct his grammar. "Wait. So Fred's not working with you? Are you going to tell me what it is?" she asked. George smirked, "Now that, dear Mya, I can not do. It's a secret." He whispered the last part.<p>

She smiled at how he wouldn't tell her but she didn't let it go. "Why not?" George chuckled. "Cause Mya what's the fun in that. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else." Hermione signed an crossed her arms. "Fine." She muttered and finished off her sandwich. They glanced over at Teddy who had made a mess with ketchup that was on his hot dog and fries. Both George and Hermione chuckled. Hermione grabbed a few napkins and started to clean Teddy's face and hands. "Here is your slice of pumpkin pie and small ice cream sundae." The waitress looked at Teddy, "Aw, you have a very cute son." Hermione started to say. "Oh no he's-" George interrupted her yet again. "Thank you very much." He gave the waitress a charming smile.

When she left he turned to see Hermione looking at him with her arms crossed and waiting for an explanation. "What? Did you want to have an awkward conversation about how she was wrong and make her feel embarrass?" Hermione expression softened. George smirked. "Thought so, besides look at him," Their gazes rested on Teddy and Hermione noticed a change in him. His hair remained curly but the color had change. Now it was the same shade as George's but his eyes remained the same. "He does look like a combination of us, doesn't he?" Hermione said with a smile. George paid the bill and they all headed out.

"Thanks for coming out to lunch with us." Hermione said. George was giving Teddy a piggyback ride but handed him back to Hermione. "You're very welcomed Mya, sad we have to end it so soon." Hermione thought she actually saw a frown but when she looked again there was George's usual smile gracing his face. She must of imagined it. "See you at home I guess." Hermione gave him a peck and then she was gone with Teddy safely in her arms.

George walked in and Lee greeted him at the front counter. "How was lunch?" George gave him a nod. "Fine, went to a small cafe nothing big." Lee looked skeptical. "Sure, what ever you say mate. Now let's get back to the plan. I just got this big idea." With George's knew found energy, he and Lee went back to the the twin's office to start on their new ideas.

* * *

><p>Hermione took Teddy back to the Burrow. Molly and Andromeda were in the kitchen having tea. Hermione hugged both woman. Molly had served Hermione a cup of tea. She sat down with the older women. "Hello Hermione. Thank you for taking care of Teddy. Hope he wasn't a handful." Andromeda said while placing Teddy on her lap. "It was no problem Dromeda. I love watching Teddy." Hermione said as she smiled down at Teddy and Andromeda. "Anyways, I think I'll go back to the flat for a while." Hermione grabbed her things and ruffled Teddy's hair which was now purple and short. "This little one tired me out."<p>

At the flat, Hermione made herself some hot chocolate and sat down to watch a movie. Half way through, Hermione fell asleep. She woke up from a startling noise. Hermione took her wand from the coffee table and crept slowly toward the noise. She looked over at the stranger with the corner of her eye. He was rummaging through the desk in her room. Hermione took one step forward but her foot had landed on a squeaky floorboard.

The man turned around and pulled out his wand. Hermione hid behind the door in a flash. She carefully turned her head to view the intruder without him noticing. He was going through all her things. "Stupefy!" The intruder flew backwards crashing into her dresser. Hermione walked slowly toward the man. He hadn't moved at all and Hermione kicked him just to make sure he was out cold. Hermione finally could get a good look at the guy. He was tall and slender. She would of thought he was handsome if it wasn't for the fact he was going through HER STUFF.

"Hey Hermione, I just came in and I heard a noi-" Apparently at some point, George had entered the house. He looked down at the unconscious man in his soon to be wife's room. "Who's he?" Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know but he was here when I woke up." Both Hermione and George were confused. Ever since the war, almost everyone kept wards on their houses and shops until the Ministry captures every Deatheater, this included George and Hermione.

By the time they sat the man up he was gaining consciousness. George had tied him up and removed his wand. "Who are you?" George asked, his words hardly gave out any emotion. The man struggled to get up but he then noticed his hands and feet were bound. The man slumped back into his chair and just glared at Hermione. He started speaking in French. His tone was light and somewhat playful, like he was taunting her. Hermione caught on it quickly and was shocked at what she was hearing. George couldn't understand a word. Then George remembered something. "Hermione, don't you speak French?" George asked. She nodded. "Well then can you tell me what he is saying?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. The man glared out at her. He only spoke in French. The language that came second nature to her. The intruder was obviously here for her and no one else. But why? "Au Revoir!" The man said and then cackled. Both George and Hermione understood what he said. "Oh no you don't." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand but the man was gone. A puff of black smoke and a piece of paper was the only evidence that someone had ever sat there and that he wasn't just part of their imagination "Bloody hell." George said under he breathe. Hermione leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Staring at the now empty chair, in total silence. She just heard the words he said.

_"They're coming soon little mudblood. Say good-bye. Think the nightmares were bad? Just wait til you say what they had in store for you." _

George sat next to Hermione. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his long arms around her small torso. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione was thinking a lot things but she kept quiet liking how her head fit perfectly in between George's neck and head. "I don't know just thinking about everything." George held the paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read over the words quickly. "Here." Hermione took the paper, read it, and then crumpled it up into a paper ball. "Well then, we should go downstairs. I can't stay here anymore." George stood and pulled Hermione up with him. He didn't let go of her hand but she didn't mind. They left the room and headed down to the shop.

In the room was the balled up piece of paper and the words _**WE'RE COMING**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So yeah not my strongest chapter but it's just a set up for what's coming next. So as always, thank to everyone for reading, reviewing, putting it on your favorite list, and following. On another note sorry for the long wait I had finals and I'll be glad to let you know I didn't fail one test at all. I'm so happy! Also, I recently wrote a one-shot that is also a song fic so if you could read that and tell me what you think it would make my year. It's a George and Hermione pairing. Okay see you guys soon.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Since Christmas was yesterday, I'm giving you guys a new chapter. And if you celebrate another holiday, Happy Holidays! Starting with this chapter I'm just going to start asking random questions. You can answer them or not with a review. Also a small warning a very fluffy chapter :D!  
><strong>

**Q: What's your favorite thing about the Holidays?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After the incident with the intruder, Hermione and George decided to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They ended up telling everyone in the Weasley family. <strong><br>**To say the least, they were shocked. They decided to formulate a plan just in case the intruder came back or worse. Weeks passed and with them came Halloween, weddings, and birthdays. It was the middle of December and the air was filled with cheer. It was the first Christmas in a long time that Hermione didn't have worry, well didn't have to worry about Old Voldy and his followers. She didn't have to look over her shoulder while buying presents. She didn't have to worry about Harry having a dream that something horrible was going to happen. She most definitely didn't have to worry about someone dying because of Voldemort anymore. Hermione did have to worry about other things.

December was ending soon and when December ended so did the marriage law time frame. In the letter she had received back in June, it was made clear that she was to be married by the six month time frame or else severe consequences were going to occur. Everything was planned, down to what they were going to serve for dinner. The date was vastly approaching. Hermione and George decided to get married on the 30th that way Christmas was out of the way and New Years wasn't for another two days.

But that was a couple of days away. Today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Hermione was dressed in a fluffy red robe wondering what to wear. Molly and Arthur were hosting a party and had invited them to come. Hermione decided on a red dress that Ginny had bought her as a birthday present. It was a short sleeved and hugged her curves in all the right places. It ended just below her knees and flowed elegantly behind her. She was finished getting ready when there was a knock on her door. "Mya, can I enter?" said the voice behind the door. "Sure George!" Hermione slipped on her heels, Ginny insisted she wear them, and heard the door creak open. "Mya, why are you taking so fre-" George stopped mid sentence when he saw Hermione.

She looked up and smiled. "So? How do I look?" George's eyes looked Hermione up and down. She looked beautiful. He saw how the dress hugged her body perfectly, how her heels made her legs look miles long, and how her unruly curly hair was alive and bouncy yet tamed. "Ugh, you look ugh.." he stuttered, trying to get the right words out. Hermione crossed her arms against her chest and smirked at George. Her eyes lighting up with amusement. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed and walked pasted George as he straighten up. He grabbed her wrist gently and spun her around. They were now inches from each others faces. He leaned down and Hermione closed her eyes as she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful Hermione." His breath made her shiver.

George straighten up once more and walked out of the room smiling, leaving Hermione stunned in silence for once. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Hurry up Mya! We're going to be late!" Hermione checked herself one more time and took a deep breath. "I'm coming!" she yelled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the dinner table, waiting for the delicious food Molly had prepared. Hermione and Ginny were helping Molly out while everyone else was talking about various things. Dinner was wonderful, as always, and everyone was in the den listening to Harry and Ron tell their latest story about an Auror assignment. "So the bloke was running as soon as we showed up. We had no idea why because we were just you know there to question him. Turns out he thought we were the muggle police that wanted to arrest him because of how many parking tickets he had ." Ron told as some of the members started to laugh. "He was one weird bloke." added Harry.<p>

George stood against the door frame watching. This is what he missed, celebrating without having to worry about someone trying to blow them up. "Hey Forge?" George looked to see his Fred calling him over to play Exploding Snap. "Hey George, can you h-" Hermione had entered the room when everyone around them went silent. "What are you wonkers staring at?" Fred was smirking and if Fred was smirking it wasn't a good sign. "Oh nothing dear brother, just look up." To both of their confusion Hermione and George looked up to see mistletoe right above their heads. "Oh." Hermione said, finally realizing what the fuss was about.

Fred started to chant, "Kiss!" and everyone else followed. "We aren't going to bloody kiss if every-" George had swooped down and brought his lips to Hermione's, shutting her up. Everyone was cheering and Fred even whistled. They separated, both of their faces red. "Well now that you guys are feeling awkward towards each other my job is done. Your welcome!" Fred said and everyone started laughing at his joke, even George and Hermione. Around midnight after everyone said their Goodbyes and Happy Christmas, they started to leave.

Hermione and George had changed into more comfortable clothing and sat in front of the television watching Christmas specials. Her head was rested upon his shoulder and she was snoring softly. Hermione had fallen asleep after about an hour into Jack Frost. George smiled down at Hermione. His arm was around her waist, his head on hers, her arm draped across his chest. It was perfect. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you Hermione." He couldn't help it. George just needed to say it and since she was asleep, Hermione probably wouldn't even remember or hear it. Her body shifted but her lids stayed close. George released a nervous breath of air.

It was getting late so George decided to take Hermione to bed. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her room. George settled her into bed and wrapped the covers over her body. He turned off the light was almost out the door when he heard a voice. "I love you too George." It was a soft whisper, so soft that George thought he imagined it. That didn't stop him from closing the door and smiling all the way to his bed, humming a little tune while he walked.

Hermione laid still on the bed. She had woken up to the feeling of something warm near her ear. She heard George whisper the words she had been dying to hear for a long time now. Hermione pretend to stay asleep not to scare George. She was contemplating if she should answer him back or just pretend it never happened. As George laid her in her bed, Hermione had made her choice. She whispered back her answer. Hermione smiled knowing a pressure that had been weighing over chest was now lifted. She drifted off to sleep with a smile gracing her face.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Wake up, it's Christmas!" George came in yelling and started jumping on Hermione's bed. She glared at him and then proceeded to push him off the bed. He landed with a loud thud. "Ow! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his head. George had landed head first. "Because you didn't have to yell and wake me up. I was doing this thing called sleeping George!" She got off her bed and offered George a hand. "Now come on, It's Christmas!" Hermione ran out and George just stared after her. She poked her head back into her room. "Well are you coming or not?" George grinned and ran after Hermione.<p>

George and Hermione apparated to the Burrow. The house was packed and everyone was happy. After a big breakfast the family gathered around the Christmas tree. Molly passed around the presents. Hermione received a bunch of chocolate and sugar quills from Harry, Ron, and Fred which was great, her sugar stash was getting low. She got a weird but pretty looking necklace from Luna. Luna had told her it was meant to bring luck. Ginny had gotten her a new blouse and a charm bracelet. Hermione was given a navy blue jumper with a black H on the front. Bill, Percy, and Charlie gave her books about ancient artifacts and dragons. The only person she didn't receive a gift was from George.

Snow had covered the ground the previous night and the twins had taken it upon themselves to get everyone together to have a gigantic snowball fight. It was Hermione, George, Harry, Luna, Ron, and Ginny against Fred, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Charlie, Angelina. Hermione and George's team had won in the end. They all went back inside where Mrs. Weasley had prepared them cups of hot chocolate. Later they had a wonderful Christmas dinner and more people came to join them like Andromeda and Teddy.

Hermione grabbed her coat and walked outside. The cold wind stung her cheeks and the snowflakes landed in her hair. She walked along the narrow path that lead to her favorite tree. he could hear footsteps behind her. "Hey George." Hermione didn't even turn around. George stood next to the tree. "Hey, what are you doing out in the cold?" She ignored George's question and took out her wand. Hermione melted the snow under the tree so that they could sit and put a heating charm around them. She sat down and patted the seat next to her, inviting George to sit.

"It was getting too hot in there. So I came here." George nodded understanding perfectly. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while with her head resting upon his shoulders and arms around her torso. Hermione wanted so badly to ask if he really did say three words the night before but she couldn't find enough courage to do so. '_Yeah some_ _Gryffindor I am.' _Hermione thought. '_Well it's now or never.' _Hermione finally decided and she lifted her head. "Is something wrong Mya?" She could hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah I just need to ask you a question." She said in a whisper. "Okay go ahead."

"Did you really say I love you yesterday." For a second Hermione thought he didn't hear her. Her voice was small and a little shaky when she spoke. George thought he heard wrong himself but when he looked at her, he knew she actually did say it. George didn't know what to say. _'Say the freaking truth!' _said a voice, sounding a lot like Fred, in his head. "Yes, yes I did." George finally said. Hermione glanced at his face to see if he was actually joking. His face was solemn. "I think I have for a long time now. It's just I thought you loved Ron. We all did. Hell I even saw you guys kiss at the battle! Now, now I know that I love you for sure," George was looking down, fumbling with his hands.

Hermione remained silent waiting for him to finish. "I heard you whispered it back yesterday. Was that true?" George finally lifted his head. "Yes." George had raise his hand to cup Hermione's cheek. "Mya, I love you." He leaned in a kissed Hermione passionately on her lips. Hermione brought her arms and wrapped them around his arms. They soon separated for air. "I love you too George. If you haven't noticed." Hermione said with a smile. George laughed but stopped abruptly. "I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a box and handed it to Hermione.

She opened it to find a necklace. It had a silver chain and the pendant was a pink sapphire, Hermione's birthstone. " Oh Merlin, it's beautiful George." George took the necklace out of Hermione's hand and clasped it around her neck. "Thank you." Hermione grabbed George into a crushing hug. "Merry Christmas Hermione." George whispered. "Merry Christmas George." Hermione brought her arms back up around George's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! That's a lot of fluff. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. Right now I'm on Christmas vacation so I could probably put up another chapter by New Years. Well thanks for all the support guys and I should tell you, there are only a few chapters left before the end of the story. I know it makes me sad too. Anyways, I hope you guys have a great holiday vacation and Happy Late Christmas!<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Who's ready for one of the surprises to come out in this chapter? I am and you've guys been asking for a long time now so here you go. Sorry it took so long I finally had an idea of how the chapter should go. Plus school is hardly giving me any time to write but I'm on vacation right now thankfully.  
><strong>

**So I'm really into Doctor Who. Any of you watch it? And if you do what's your favorite episode? Mine so far is the Empty Child. I'm also like totally obsess with Les Miserables since I saw the movie this past Christmas. I recommend it if you have never seen it and if you have we should totally have a discussion about. Hardly anyone I know has seen it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon frying from the kitchen. She stretched and slowly got out of bed. As she got up, something was stirring at the bottom of her stomach. It felt like a stomachache but slightly worse. Hermione walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboard. There were some muggle pills she bought last time her stomach had felt this way. She took two and swallowed a handful of water from the sink. The pills started to kick in a couple of minutes after and she was feeling much better. Hermione brushed her teeth and changed into a red jumper and a pair jeans. She put her hair in a loose ponytail.<p>

"Hey George!" Hermione said entering the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. George turned around and handed her a plate of food. "Here you go madam." George announced and bowed. "Why thank you good sir!" Hermione thanked and curtsied. He sat down and started to read the paper. Hermione ate the eggs, savoring their taste, when her stomach made a sound. George glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "Sorry." she blushed. They continued eating when Hermione's stomach started to make noises and she ran to the bathroom, George followed. He found Hermione bent over the toilet, vomiting.

"Mya, I think you need to go to St. Mungos." Hermione had finished and was brushing her teeth. "No George, I'm fine. Just a stomach flu." Hermione said trying to convince George but she was also trying to convince herself. "You sure Hermione?" Hermione nodded but then she was bent over the toilet again puking her guts out and to both of their surprises blood. "Okay Hermione I'm taking you to St. Mungos." Hermione didn't argue. George helped Hermione up and they apparated to St. Mungos. They were greeted by Judy. "What's wrong Hermione?" Her voice was full of concern. "I don't know. I woke up and my stomach was killing. It feels even worse then when I first came here." Judy helped Hermione into a wheelchair. "Okay then, let's get you to a room and see what's the matter then." She wheeled Hermione down to one of the vacant rooms on the other side of the hospital with George right behind them.

Hermione was settled into a bed and was hooked up to the machines. Judy came in with a blue looking potion. "Drink this, it will help with the pain and it might just help us figure out what's wrong." Hermione downed the lumpy liquid quickly in hopes of avoiding the horrid taste. Judy left the room right after, leaving George and Hermione to their thoughts. "How are you feeling?" George asked trying to fill the silence. Hermione glared at him with her arms crossed against her chest. George put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay stupid question. Did the potion at least help then?" Hermione nodded and rested her head against the soft pillow.

Hermione was scared. She was the Brightest Witch of Her Age and she didn't even know what was wrong. That's what scared her the most, not knowing. "A sickle for you thoughts." George's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm scared George and I don't like it. I'm suppose to know what's going on inside me. It's my own freaking body damn it and I don't even know what's wrong with it! What's even worse is that I can't do anything about it!" George grasped her hand tightly. "Hermione you don't need to worry. I'm sure that they'll figure out everything." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

George was scared too. He looked down at her. Hermione's face was pale from all the blood from all the blood she had thrown up earlier. She looked so frail and vulnerable. He had never seen her like this and he hoped he never did again. It didn't fit Hermione. Judy came back with a Healer named Johnson. Both Hermione and George were confused. Where was Healer Washington? He checked Hermione out and was was puzzled by the results. He had to step out of the room with Judy to discuss everything. Judy came back in a while later. Her face expression was serious with a touch of sadness.

"Hermione, George I have some bad news. I'm very sorry." Hermione's face paled at her words and George squeezed her hand tighter. She waited for them to respond but all was silent so Judy continued. "You see, it seems that the spell that hit you a couple of months ago actually caused something to happen in your body. The spell is...well it's eating you inside out. I'm so sorry we couldn't figure it out earlier, you just slept the whole time you were here and we didn't detect anything wrong with you." Judy looked up to see Hermione's face expression. It was emotionless, her forehead furrowed while she was in thought. "Wait you said that the last time I was here all I did was sleep right?" Hermione asked confused. Judy nodded. "That can't possibly be. I was awake and checked out by Healer Washington, don't you remember?"

Now it was Judy's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? There isn't a Healer Washington that works here, let alone checked you out the last time you were here."

* * *

><p>The healers sedated Hermione and left to think of the next step to take. George was left to sit by her side after telling his family why they weren't able to come to lunch that day. He rested his head against the chair, closing his eyes. This was too much to take in. George and Hermione were shocked to find out Healer Washington wasn't real, they couldn't even understand how it was possible. Was it all an illusion? There was a knock on the door and George's eyes snapped open. "Come in." To George's surprise there stood Healer Washington. "What in bloody hell?" George murmured. "Ah hello! How's my patient, I just got word you come here and rushed as quickly as I could." She gave him a warm smile but George just stared. "How are you even here?"<p>

The healer just looked at George and laughed. "What do you mean? I'm here to check on Ms. Granger?" George just rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "But Judy said you weren't real?" Healer Washington's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "Stupid mudblood. She just had to ruin everything." The witch grabbed for her wand. "No matter, I guess plans change." She pointed her wand at him. George jumped to his feet with his wand but the healer was much faster. "Stupefy!" The spell hit George square in the chest. He flew back into the wall with a thud and landed on the floor. Hermione didn't move.

_"Good, let the little mudblood sleep." _Healer Washington came up to Hermione a slide a green potion down her throat. "Just a little longer sweetie and your suffering will be over." Healer Washington chuckled and just stared at the sleeping witch with an evil grin. She noticed George was starting to come to his senses. She walked over to George and slid the same green liquid down his throat. "Good night weasel." Her voice was ice cold like steel. Before George could utter a word, his vision went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She was about to rub her eyes when she noticed her hands were chained together. <em>"What the hell!"<em> She was fully awake now. "Hermione, are you awake yet?" A voice was heard from her left side, sadly the room had no lights or windows. "Yeah. I'm awake George. What happened?" George scooted over to where Hermione's voice was. his hands were also chained. "All I remember was Healer Washington coming in, then hitting the wall and blacking out." He finally reached Hermione and she rested her head on his shoulder. "George we have to get out of here. I just can't figure out how yet." George could just imagine Hermione forehead wrinkling as the ideas stormed in her head. "While you were asleep I walked around the room and tried to um...'see' what's here. There's just one door and that's only for when some bloke comes in and checks on us." Hermione nodded and started to speak when the door creaked open.

Neither could see who it was. All they saw was the person's wand they were using to light the room. "Awe look they're both awake. Rabastan take the boy out." Both were surprise to hear Yaxley's voice. Hermione saw Rabastan come in, and grabbed George first. He pulled George harshly to get up. George kept trying to fight him off but Rabastan casted a body binding curse. "Where are you taking him?" Hermione voice was cold and emotionless. Yaxley just smiled and grabbed Hermione by the hair. He pulled her up with a yelp from Hermione. "There's someone who's dying to see you." Hermione didn't try to fight Yaxley, she knew she had to wait it out and then strike when the right opportunity came.

Yaxley led Hermione into a large room that resembled a den, or it used to be. Hermione took in her surroundings. The room was completely trashed, furniture burnt, the walls had holes in it, and everything was either chard or broken. Yaxley still had her by the arm and Hermione noticed her wand sticking out of his back pocket. Hermione pretend that she tripped and when she was falling she snatched her wand from Yaxley. "Clumsy girl! Get up!" He yanked her hair again earning another high yelp from Hermione. She tucked her wand into her sleeve for safe keeping. Yaxley threw her against an old dusty couch. It broke underneath her from impact. "She's all yours." Hermione saw a dark shadow move slowly towards her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Bella-a-atrix Lestrange! How in Merlin's name are you alive?" Bellatrix moved forward, pulling her wand in front of her. "Incarcerous!" Hermione fell to the floor hard. "Comfortable? Good!" Bellatrix cupped Hermione's chin with her slender fingers. She dragged a long sharp nail against Hermione's cheek drawing blood. "Such a pretty face,but not for long." Hermione glared and tried to slap her hand away, but then she remembered the curse. "Get off me you evil psycho!" Bellatrix cackled and withdrew her hand.

"Touchy Touchy." Bellatrix was having fun teasing her prisoner. "You know Bellatrix, you still haven't answered my question. How Are You Here?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do. You think you could distract me and come up with a way to escape." She grabbed Hermione's chin forcefully, making their eyes meet. "And they call you the Brightest Witch of Your Age. Ha! Well sweetie there's a reason why I'm not dead like your little friends. Cruico!" Hermione screamed as the curse hit her body. Bellatrix was loving every last bit of it. She really was psycho. After about a good ten minutes, Bellatrix stopped the spell and let the young witch breathe.

"Since your going to die soon I suppose I could tell you what I've been up to. Well as you can see I am alive. The filthy weasel mother didn't kill me." Hermione caught her breathe and glared at the evil witch. "How-w-w is that eve-n possible?" Bellatrix paced around the room, her wand to her mouth as if it were a pencil. "It was simple actually. All I had to do was stay and watch as your weak friends die," She bent down to Hermione's level and twirled a piece of hair between her slender fingers."And all it cost was a few strands of hair." She pulled the strand of hair causing Hermione to scream.

Hermione wanted to free herself just to kill the wretched woman but she had to find out the whole story. She wracked through her brain for anything that Bellatrix could have used that required hair. "Polyjuice potion, is that what you used?" Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "Smart wasn't it?" Hermione did think it was smart but she would never admit that even if her life depended on it, which it kind of did. Instead she smirked," So who was the poor bloke who had to be you? Must of been torture with that face of yours." George was rubbing off on her. Bellatrix scowled, her eyes ablaze with anger. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed as the curse hit her body.

"You dirty little mudblood should know to watch your tongue around me or you won't even have one." Bellatrix cackled, "Doesn't matter anyways. Soon you won't be able to do anything at all. So how should I kill you, hm? The killing curse or should I just make you go insane just like your friend's parents. How are they anyways, still out of their minds?" Hermione filled with anger wanting nothing more than to claw the woman's eyes out. Bellatrix glided to the door and turned the knob. "Or maybe I should just kill your fiancé." Yaxley was once again at the door but this time he brought a new prisoner. "George!" Hermione screamed at the sight of her man.

George was dragged into the room and placed in front of Hermione. He was beaten up badly and looked like he had been through hell and back. Bellatrix grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head up. Hermione took in the sight of his face. It was bruised and he had a black eye but he was alive, that what's important. George had bruises on his knuckles, so at least he fought back. Yaxley stood by Bellatrix but he also had bruises._ 'Good job George!' _She thought. Bellatrix pointed her wand underneath George's chin. His eyes were only focused on Hermione. He was more than happy to see her alive. He could feel Bellatrix wand and he thought he was going to die. He caught Hermione's eyes. I love you he mouthed.

No! Hermione was not going to lose George, she wasn't going to lose anyone else she loved. She had lost too many already. Hermione used the counter curse and the ropes slipped off her body. Thank Merlin for nonverbal magic. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand flew across the room. She snarled at the younger witch and threw George on the floor. "You little brat!" Yaxkey stepped forward already casting a spell but Hermione was too quick for him. "Stupefy!" Yaxley was thrown back and crashed into Bellatrix, knocking them both unconscious. "Accio!" George's wand flew from Yaxley's body and landed in Hermione's hand.

George ran towards Hermione, embracing her in his arms. "Are you okay?" She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here." They ran out the room and turned to the left. They didn't know where they were going but it had to be somewhere other than that room. The place they were being held captive was very large and had many doors. Hermione knew they couldn't just run away, they had to come up with a plan. George apparently was thinking the same thing. He pulled Hermione down another endless hallway. "This way!" He lead her to an empty bedroom, it looked like the den. Chared, destroyed, and forgotten.

Each caught they're breathe but as soon as Hermione finally was breathing normal, George captured her lips with his. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Her arms slid around his neck instantly. He was just happy she was okay. After the kiss, he held her. He didn't want to let go, not wanting to lose her again. "George we need to think of a plan and fast." George nodded in agreement. Hermione pulled out her wand. First, they had to send for help. "Expectro Patronum." She whispered to the otter and soon it flew away in search for help. "What's our next move?" George asked while looking outside making sure no one was there. Hermione paced around the small bedroom.

"All I can think of is fighting them off until reinforcements come." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. How did they even get into this situation? "Alright, but first I think we should heal some of these wounds." George said and led Hermione onto the bed. He healed the cut on her cheek and some of the bruises on her body but he really couldn't do anything since she had been hit with the cruciatus curse more than once. Hermione fixed George's black eye and the bruises on his face and knuckles.

George grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the door. "You ready?" Hermione nodded. "We're in this together." George looked at her one more time and nodded, tightening his hold on her hand. "Together." They opened the door ran down the hall way dodging the spells that were being thrown at them. Bellatrix had found them but they kept running, neither letting go of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far! I know I know, I left this chapter in a cliffhanger. I just had to. So thanks for reading and if you can leave a review telling me what you thought. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check on my laptop. One last note, I know some of you are going to ask "why Herione didn't try to fight Bellatrix since she took back her wand." Well I wanted you all to know how Bellatrix survived just like how Hermione needed to know. Anyways hope you guys liked it and I'll see you all soon.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't believe it's been a year since Maybe It's Not So Bad started. Thank you everyone who has ever read and to the people who have stuck by this story since the beginning. I'm so sorry for not writing in such a long time.**** School's been hectic but it's over and I have more time to write. Another reason why it took me so long is cause I probably wrote and rewrote this chapter about three times. Sorry for any mistakes, not matter how many times I reread and check some always slip. Thanks to all of the people who stuck by this sorry even after all of the long updates. You guys are fantastic!**

**So did any of you go to Comic Con? I always wanted to go but I haven't been able to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Hermione and George ran down another hallway looking for any methods of escaping. Bellatrix and her two henchmen were right on their tails. "Locomotor Mortis!" Bellatrix bellowed as she sent the curse after Hermione. George had heard the incantation and spun Hermione around so that he was the one the curse hit. "George!" Hermione stopped and and tried to help George back on his feet before the Death eaters reached them. But by the time Hermione had gotten George up and said the counter curse Bellatrix, Yaxley, and Rabastan were already there blocking any way of escaping. "Damn," muttered George as they all took stances to fight.<p>

Bellatrix was the first to fire, aiming at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione blocked it just in time but her body was feeling the affects from the last time she and Bellatrix fought. George needed a distraction and he needed it fast. George sent a spell knocking both Yaxley and Rabastan off their feet. He was about to send one to Bellatrix when he felt something hit his chest. George fell to the ground writhing in pain. He felt burning hot knives pierce his body. Yaxley had Hermione in his grasp preventing her from reaching George. She watch Bellatrix cruciate George, feeling the tears rush down her face in anger as she yelled at the evil witch to and tried everything to escape Yaxley.

"Stop it, stop it, stop hurting him!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She elbowed Yaxley in the stomach, knocking the breathe out of him and letting her go. _"_Petrificus Totalus!_"_ Yaxley hands stuck to his side and he fell with a thump to the ground. Rabastan had gone to patrol by Bellatrix's command. Hermione sent spell that made Bellatrix crash into a near by door. She ran up to George, checking his pulse. It was there and he had stopped writhing. "George, wake up! Please wake up." More tears stained her cheeks.

She heard a cackle and turned her attention to the approaching figure. Bellatrix walked with limp, her clothes were torn and her hair was askew. She looked insane. "Think it's easy to stop me sweetheart?" She spat out in amusement. Hermione boiled with anger. She was sick and tired of Bellatrix and death eaters in general. "I'm so freaking tired of you!" The young witch exploded with rage and took steps toward Bellatrix, her wand pointing threateningly at her neck. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand flew right into Hermione's hand.

She pocketed it in her back jeans pocket. "You ruined everything for me! You and you're stupid Dark lord and followers! My family, my friends, and everyone else has suffered because of this idiotic war. Some of my friends are dead! People that were in my life dead, beaten, or scarred! I hate you! You call me pathetic, then what are you? You are a psychotic, disgusting bitch! " Hermione was standing in front of Bellatrix, her wand touching the death eater's neck. Bellatrix looked at her, seeing something in the young witch's eye. Something she'd seen before, pure hate and anger. It was all for her and the rest of the death eaters still alive.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a naive little girl! Ha, you can't do anything! Cause you can't do nothing, look where you are," she indicated to the room, "You're in a place miles away from your home. Hurt, beaten, and your bloody boyfriend is on the floor not moving. I may look crazy, but I still win and I will always win!" Bellatrix hissed. She grabbed Hermione by her neck and twisted her arm around so now that Hermione had a wand pressed against her neck. "I will always win!"

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her hair and threw her on the ground. "To die by your own wand, very pathetic don't you think? Any last word?" Hermione stayed silent but slowly grabbed the wand in her back pocket. "No, what a pity. Avada Ka-" "Stupefy!" A red light hit Bellatrix right on her chest and flew backwards on the the floor. Hermione lowered the wand and threw it far away from her. She grabbed her wand back from the unconscious witch and ran back to George's body. Hermione had said the charm with such power that Bellatrix wouldn't be up for quite a while.

"George please wake up!" She checked his pulse once more. It was there but faint. Hermione could feel her body give in to her own fatigue and pain as her vision blurred. The last thing she could remember was someone calling her name and a pair of emerald eyes stare down at her.

* * *

><p>"He's still sleeping. I'm terribly sorry but there isn't anything new." George heard coming from his left. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. Neither would his body. "How's Hermione then?" His ears perked up at Hermione's name. George tried again to move something to get the people's attention but his body wouldn't cooperate with his brain. "Nothing on the girl either, she's still not responding to anything." George heard another voice that he recognized as his brother's. "Thanks Healer Green." He heard heavy foot steps leave and a chair move as Fred sat on it. George tried again to open his eye or at least move his hands. It seemed like his brain and body were finally cooperating as George opened his eyes to a bright light.<p>

It took a while for them to adjust but he finally lifted up his body in a sitting position and looked around. "Hey Fred," George realized how dry his throat was. "Fred, can you get me a glass of water?" Fred was happy to see his brother finally awake. "Sure Georgie." Fred came back with water and Healer Green to examine George. The healer waved his wand over George, muttering. "Well everything likes good. You only had a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. We fixed those right up when you came," Healer Green pulled out a vial with a green liquid, "but you will have to take this potion twice a day for the next week because of all the Cruciatus Curses." He handed George the vial and then walked out of the room on to his next patient.

George opened the small tube and sniffed the potion, making a face at the horrid smell. He looked to Fred with a small smile. "Well bottoms up." He drank the potion, making a face of disgust in the process. "Merlin, that was awful!" He put the bottle on the table next to him. "Good to see you're doing well Georgie, I was worried there." The happy tone of his voice was gone."I thought that you might not wake up." George could feel how upset and shaken his brother was. "It's alright Fred, I'm awake now." He gave his brother a hug and was left alone when Fred went to get the rest of the family. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, he wanted to just relax. George tried to remember what happened before he blacked out due to being cruciated.

"Ah George!" He opened his eyes to be squashed into a hug by his mother. "Um, mum..need...to breathe." released her grip but still held George by his face, cupping his cheeks. "Sorry dear, but I'm just so happy you're finally awake. The healer said you'll be able to go home soon." George grinned at the news, but then he frowned as his mind wonder back to what happened. "Mum, where's Hermione?" Instead of his mother's voice, George heard Ginny's."She's awake, I just came back from her room." George threw the blankets off his body and headed for the door. "Room 65!" Ginny yelled as George exited the room. A thanks could be heard from down the hall.

George finally reached Room 65. "Hermione, are you awake?" He walked in to see Hermione sitting on the bed, talking with Harry, Ron, and Luna. "George!" Hermione jumped out of bed and ran, crushing George into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tiny torso, bringing her closer. Hermione and George didn't know how long they stood like that but they were brought back by a loud cough. They turned to see a smiling Luna, and a smirking Harry and Ron. "I think it's time to go. Don't you agree?" Luna said turning to the two gentlemen. Both nodded and followed the blonde witch out of the room. Ron stopped for a moment and gave a quick hug to his brother. "It's good to see you up George." George returned the hug. "It's good to see you too Ron."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. Hermione went to sit on her bed and George occupied one of the three chairs. "I should be asking you that." He noticed the wince Hermione made when she got back on the bed. "I'm fine, no need to worry," She gave him a faint smile but George was still frowning, "You never answered my question." George grabbed Hermione's hand gently in comfort. "The healer said that everything is fine. All I have to do is take this horrid green potion. What about you?"

"The healers want to keep me for more observations. They haven't found anything to cure what Bellatrix did to me." George didn't know what to say upon hearing the news. "It's going to be alright Hermione, don't you worry." Hermione pulled her hand away. "You don't know that George! What if they don't find a cure? What if they can't stop the blasted spell?" Her voice grew quiet, "What if I die?" She looked down at her hands, shielding her face with her hair. George hadn't really thought of what would happen if the spell took it's course. His heart wrenched at the thought of Hermione laying on the bed cold and pale, and not moving.

He gently guided Hermione's face to mirror his own. "Hermione look at me. You can't think like that. The healers will find a cure, I just know it! I can't lose you and I won't!" Hermione wished she could think like that, but she had to be realistic. She cupped George's cheek. "George, you don't know that for sure." He gave a small chuckle. "Of course I do. I'm George Weasley and I can feel it," He sent her a cocky smile, "Have I ever been wrong?" That made Hermione smile. She grabbed a near by pillow and smacked it against George's head. "You're a little too sure of yourself there Mr. Weasley." She was awarded with a toothy smile from George, "Well of course Miss Soon To Be Hermione Weasley, it's part of my charm."

Hermione pondered what he said for a moment. "Hermione Weasley? I like the sound of that." She wrapped her arms George's neck pulling him close. "I do too." George said, closing the small gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Bellatrix, or is it? So what do you guys think, Yay or nay? Sorry again for the long absence. I was going to post it Tuesday but I came down with something and was sick part of Tuesday and most of Wednesday. I'm almost better now and just had to finish this and post. Okay now I have something important to talk about with all of you. Hermione and George's wedding is coming up in about two chapters. So I was wondering if anybody had any ideas for Hermione's wedding dress and color scheme. I have a few but I wanted your opinions too. PM a link to a site or a drawing for the dress and color schemes. Thanks again!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviews and such. Sorry it's late...again. My laptop crashed but this Christmas I got a new one. If you are still interested in helping choose Hermione's wedding dress PM me about that too. Hope everyone's school year is going great. Mine's alright I guess, could be better could be worse. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jack. **

* * *

><p>George was released from the hospital two days later. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't released until a week later. The Healers were puzzled about her condition and tried to find a cure. Hermione was sick of being in the hospital, she just wanted to get out. After not coming up with an answer, the Healers decided to let Hermione go. They would call back if there was any news.<p>

Hermione was currently working a shift at Frozen Treats. There were hardly any customers but that was just fine with her. "So Hermione I haven't seen you in quite a while. Everything alright?" Jack asked while wiping down the counter. Jack was the new employee that Maya hired back in the beginning of December. He was a sixteen year old boy with gold curls and blue eyes. He was tall, towering over Hermione a bit and had quite bit of muscle from playing football. Jack was also a muggle. "Oh nothing, just a bad stomach flu that's been going around. I'm all better now." Jack smiled in relief and ruffled Hermione's hair. "Good, can't have my favorite co-worker out." Hermione swatted his hand away, laughing. "I'm your only co-worker Jack." She returned to the cash register.

With the lack of customers, Hermione let her mind wonder from the task at hand. She and George were suppose to be married last week. Hermione absentmindly twirled her engagement ring. Kingsley had agreed to let them wait another month or two for the ceremony. This gave them time to heal and for the Healers to concoct a cure for Hermione. "Hermione? You got a customer." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to notice a certain red head standing in front of the counter. "George? What are you doing here?" She gave him a quick peck to the lips and brought him behind the counter, Maya wouldn't mind. "Well I had a craving for some ice cream." Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I wanted to see if you were free this evening."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I'm free. Why?" George made a zipping movement across his lips. " It's a secret. I'm going to pick you up around six. Wear something semi-formal." Hermione wanted to know what George had in store but she knew he would never give up anything about his plans. "Hermione have you seen the...Hello!" Jack came into Hermione's and especially George's view. His eyes narrowed slightly at Jack.

Jack was oblivious to the glare George was giving and Hermione silently laughed at the two. "Hello I'm Jack, I work Hermione here." George's eyes followed as Jack rest his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Hello Jack I'm George, Hermione's fiancé." He held out his hand and Jack grasped George's hand firmly. Hermione could tell that both were seeing who had a stronger grip. She'd seen it many times when she used to introduce Ron to other men. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. Jack was the first to let go and George smiled, knowing he had won. "Nice meeting you George. I've heard so many things from 'Mione over here." Their gazes now turned to Hermione who had a sprinkle of red in her cheeks from Jack's comment.

George raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did she know? All good things I hope." Hermione was so going to kill Jack later. Hermione took this as her cue to intervene. She grabbed George by the arm and stirred him towards the door. " Well we've got to get back to work," She gave George a quick peck," see you tonight." They stopped in front of the door. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?" George shook his head. "Can you t least tell me what shoes to wear?" George didn't answer and left the store waving good bye at his fiancé.

Hermione went back to her station behind the cashier and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at Jack. He smiled innocently back. Her glare didn't cease. "You have a big mouth you know that." Jack laughed, "The better to embarrass you with. Now come on we got to get back to work."

"Hermione, Jack! Can you two come back here?" Maya's voice could be heard from the backroom. The two employees made their way to the back where they saw a smiling Maya checking over the mail. "Since hardly anyone's here I think I'll close the store early. You guys can leave." Jack didn't question Maya and gave both women a quick hug before leaving the shop. Hermione on the other hand stayed behind. "Are you sure Maya? I could always stay and help with the bills and.." But Maya smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's alright dear, go. You have a date to get ready for.

Hermione stood shocked, "How did you know about my date with George?" Maya chuckled, "Hermione dear, I know everything. Now go!" Hermione gave Maya a tight hug. "Thank you!" she whispered before she left out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I'm coming in." Hermione looked as George walked into her room, his eyes covered by his hand but he was peaking through his fingers. "George! I could have been naked for all you know." George laughed, "Why do you think I came in love?" Her reply was smacking him with a pillow. "I'm almost done anyways, just need to find my shoes." Hermione rummaged through her closet looking for her shoes and finally found black flats.<p>

George took the opportunity to take in her appearance. Hermione wore a spaghetti strap emerald dress that went down just an inch below her knees. A thin belt was wrapped around her waist and her hair was but into a bun with a few stands framing her face. George though she was breathe taking. Hermione also had a chance to look at George when he first walked in. He wore a blue button down shirt along with black slacks. it looked like he tried to manage his hair with a comb but it had seem like the hair won. Hermione didn't care, he looked better that way. Hermione stood up straight and George held out his arm. "Shall we love." Hermione smiled and grabbed his arm, "We shall." Hermione held tight as she felt the familiar squeeze of apparition.

Both landed safely on their feet and Hermione looked around. "George, why are we in Paris?" He guided Hermione down a busy street, " Well, I remember once when you mentioned you trip with your parents. Does the National Museum of Modern Art ring a bell?" Hermione eyes widen," You were actually listening when I was talking about my trip during the summer before third year?" George nodded and lead her to the entrance.

George couldn't help but smile at Hermione when she pointed out some of the paintings. Her eyes lit up as she told George about some painting she saw with her parents back they went to Hogwarts. George surprised Hermione when they were observing the newest exhibit. He was telling Hermione facts about paintings she didn't know that he knew. Hermione thought back to when she first told Harry and Ron about her trip. They were at the Burrow and the twins were about, talking in the corner of the den. She couldn't believe George had remembered when Harry and Ron had stopped listening after a while.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to see George waving a hand in front of her face, concern etched on his face. She giggled and playfully swatted his hand away. "Yes I'm fine George. No need to worry." George nodded but still kept a close watch. Every since Hermione was released from the hospital, George had kept an eye out for any more symptoms or anything out the ordinary. "Okay, come on I've got something else to show you!" He grabbed arm and started pulling her towards the exit. Hermione was glad she decided to wear flats.

"George slow down! Where are we going?" George flashed a smile back and continued down a street corner, Hermione in tow. "Spoilers Hermione, don't want to ruin the surprise." They had finally reached a dark alley, and George grabbed her arm. "Ready?" Hermione nodded and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hermione tripped during the landing and took George down with her. The rolled through the grass and finally stopped by a tree. Hermione had landed on top of George. "Sorry," she whispered but she didn't make any movement to get up. George had wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed a loose curl behind her ear. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight? Cause you do and every other day." Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "No , but did I tell you that you looked handsome tonight?" He rolled around so that now he was hovering over Hermione, using his arms to hold himself up.<p>

"No, but I could get use to hearing it more. I mean you aren't wrong." Hermione laugh and playfully swatted his chest. "Oh shut up, keeping going like this and your head is going to swell up like a balloon." George laughed, "That gives me an idea for a new product but come on. I still have a surprise for you." He swooped down and stole a kiss before getting up onto his feet. Hermione took the hand he offered and pulled herself up. She looked up at the tree, it was their favorite oak tree.

George took out his wand and whispered "Accio basket." A few seconds later a flying picnic basket flee right into George's hands. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Did Molly make us a picnic again?" George faked an offended look , " I'm offended Ms. Granger that you would think that. I assure you that I am an excellent cook, thank you very much." Hermione crossed her arms and frowned at George. "Okay fine, Mum did packed it, but I really did cook this. We all had to learn for when we left the Burrow."

Hermione and George spent the rest of the time talking, eating, and laughing. Hermione was having a great time and could finally relax. Everything that had happen these past few months had really put a toll on Hermione. "So then me and Fred ended up meeting this strange man and traveling in this big blue box. He wore a bowtie for some reason." Hermione smiled, "That's nice George." George sighed a waved his wand. All the picnic was backed back in the basket.

"Is everything okay? You were spacing out again. I just said a random thing and you completely ignored it. Not to mention I said 'me and Fred' and you didn't correct me." Hermione rested against the tree. "No, just thinking about how much has changed since the summer started." George straightened up from his spot, he looked down at his hands. " Do you regret any of it?"

Hermione realized how her words must had sounded to George. She grabbed his hand and brought his eyes to meet hers. "I don't regret being paired with you George. I do regret all the pain we've gone through, but not falling in love with you." George stared at her, which was a little unnerving for Hermione. "George, what are you" The rest of her words were forgotten as she felt George's lips on hers.

He wrapped his arm around her and gently lowered her to the ground. This kiss was different then any other. it was like they were pouring every single emotion into the kiss. Hermione could feel George asking for entrance to her closed lips and she gladly let him. He heard a moan come from Hermione and smiled into the kiss. Both separated desperately needing air. He didn't let go of her. "Come on love, we should get home." Hermione nodded still dazed from the kiss.

Back at the flat they changed into pajamas and watched a few episodes of an old television show. Hermione yawned and rest her head against George shoulder. "Thank you George. Tonight was wonderful, and I really needed it." George kissed the top of her head while absentmindedly playing his her hair. "Your welcome Mya. I just thought since.." George stopped talking upon hearing Hermione's even breathing. She had fallen asleep. George silently chuckled and picked Hermione up, careful not to wake her.

He placed her carefully on the bed. George tried to leave but Hermione had a firm grip on his shirt. Her eyes were semi-opened and she seemed half conscious, "Stay." George laid down next to Hermione and she rolled onto him. Her head and arm landed on his chest softly. He wrapped his arm around her torso tightly and it seemed as though she had fallen asleep again. "Goodnight Hermione," George whispered before his eye slowly closed themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! So what do you think? The kissing scene was a little awkward for me to write cause I've never wrote a kissing scene before. I wrote based off what I've read before. Tell me how it was with a review. Also a thank you for everyone who still reads this even after me disappearing for months. Oh also, can anyone see a reference to a to a TV show? Thanks again, see y'all next time.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't believe that we're actually here! **

**I cordially invite you to the wedding of George Fabian Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. I am also dedicating this chapter to Daydreamerflyingfree96. She helped me with Hermione's dress and has become a good friend, even if we don't get to talk often. This one's for you! Also it gets a little T+ for suggested activities after their wedding but nothing too bad. **

**Also, it had been 2 years since I started this story, thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorites, and followed this story. I like to think my writing has gotten better through these two years. And a belated Happy Birthday to our favorite twins, Fred and George! Since it's also my birthday I decided today would be a good day for this chapter.**

**P.S. If anyone watches Sherlock and wants talk about Series 3, I'm all ears. Just so you guys know I ship Sherlolly even though I'm also a fan of Johnlock but my OTP is Sherlolly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath as she felt Ginny finish her braid. Half her hair was down while the other half was braided and looked like a crown on top of her head. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. Hermione stared down at her hands, wringing them nervously. "Hermione stop, I can feel nervous waves coming off you." Hermione laughed and rested her hands on her lap. "Sorry," she mumbled, and decided to turn her attention back to the mirror. Ginny had helped Hermione get ready, like she did on Ginny's wedding day. Hermione wore a light dusting of eye shadow and mascara with a pink shade of lipstick. "Okay, I'm done. Time for the dress!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione stood up from her chair. They were at the Burrow in Ginny's room.<p>

Hermione gazed at her wedding dress. She decided to skip the traditional dress robes, wanting to have a piece of her life before magic. It was an ivory sweetheart neck line with a sheer yoke. It was an A-line silhouette, and the skirt went all the way to the floor. It wasn't puffy like a princess gown, it flowed elegantly down. There was some embroidery and bead work on the bodice. She slipped it on and Ginny helped her with the zipper. Hermione decided to add a little blue ribbon around her waist. Hermione put on her mother's silver and pearl earrings along with her old pearl bracelet she got for her sixteenth birthday. She slipped on her new heels, she just bought the night before.

"I think I'm ready." Hermione whispered as she looked at herself one last time. Her heart was beating faster and she felt like hyperventilating. '_I shouldn't be this nervous. Come on Hermione, where's your Gryffindor spirit! Deep breathes, George loves you and you love him. Everything is going to be fantastic.' _Hermione calmed down her nerves. She was ready, ready to marry the man she never expected to. "I don't think you're quite ready yet." Somewhere between Hermione's inner rant, Molly Weasley had come in to see how the girls were doing. " I can see it in your eyes dear. Nervous?" Hermione nodded.

Molly smiled and patted Hermione's hand reassuringly. " I was like that too on my wedding day, I was shaking so bad it was like I'd seen the Dark Lord himself. Then I started walking down and I saw Arthur waiting for me and smiling and I knew everything was going to alright. And here I am with seven wonderful children!" She grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. She gave her mother a side hug. Hermione smiled and grabbed Molly's other hand, squeezing it softly. "Thank you Molly." Molly stood up, she was going to cry if she didn't leave soon and she wanted to save them for the actual wedding. "I'll leave you to finish.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, she had one more hour before the ceremony started. She was grateful for Molly's advise and thought of her as a second mother, but a part of her wish it come from her own. Hermione wanted her parents to be there, she always wanted her father to walk his little girl down the isle. Hermione promised herself that she will find her parents soon, very soon. "Hermione I'm going to go see how everyone else is doing." Ginny said, wanting to give her friend a moment of privacy. Hermione nodded and heard the door shut behind her. She was surprised to hear re-open a few minutes later.

Harry appeared through the door, closing it quietly behind him. He didn't want to accidently scare Hermione. Hermione turned around and smiled at her best friend. He looked handsome in his tux with his burgundy red tie. His hair was messy, even thought he did brother with a comb. "Hey 'Mione . You look lovely. So are you ready?" Hermione blushed slightly at being complimented. "Yeah I think I am. Just nerves," she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you sure cause I can get a car in ten minutes, plus I'll drive." He said, giving her a joking smile. It was nice to see him happy and joking. Hermione laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "Harry! I'm not going runaway," she smirked, "besides you're a horrid driver."

Harry pretended to look hurt and offended, but the hint of a smile gave it away. He laughed and sat on Ginny's old bed. "I actually came here to talk to you, not just be your getaway driver." Hermione nodded and sat next to him on the bed. "I know that your parents aren't here," Hermione looked down as he said that. She didn't like being reminded," I understand how it makes you feel, especially not having your father to walk you down. Well I thought that maybe I could walk you down." Harry rubbed his neck nervously.

Hermione was touched, she had always thought of Harry as the brother she never had. She gave Harry a tight hug. "Harry you are the best brother I could ask for." Harry smiled and squeezed his 'sister' tight and laughed, "I'm glad," he checked his watch, " Now come on we have a wedding to get to." Hermione laughed and took Harry's offered arm. They walked out of the Burrow to greet Hermione's future.

* * *

><p>George could hear the wedding march and saw guest start to stand. His palms were beginning to sweat and his pulse elevated. What if Hermione changed her mind? He looked to see Lee walk down with Luna. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen were wearing burgundy. Next was Fred walking down with their sister. George's gaze fell upon Hermione. She was being lead down by Harry. She was beautiful. Their eyes met and Hermione gave a small smile. George gave a smirked and winked. Hermione and Harry had made it to the end of the isle. Harry shook George's hand, and they met each others' eyes. "Take care of her George." George nodded, " I will."<p>

George and Hermione stood in front of Alexander Saunders, the wizard sent to marry them. He was a wizard in his old age. He looked upon the young couple and smiled kindly at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathering here today to join these two wizards in matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two shpuld not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke thankfully. Alex continued, "These two have decided to recite their own vows," He turned to George," When ever you're ready ."

George nodded and turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione, I couldn't ask for a better person to be by my side at this very moment. Even though, we originally were here because of the marriage law, I don't care about that anymore. Over the past months, I've fallen in love with the beautiful, intelligent, most wonderful witch that is standing right in front of me. I'm glad the marriage law paired us up, I can't think of a life without you. I love you, all of you and I promise to be with you through thick and thin. When you're sick or when you're feeling your best. I'll always be here for you. There are so many thing I could say, but we haven't got all day so what I'm trying to say is I love you Hermione Jean Weasley."

Hermione could feel her eyes mist over. She laughed and wiped an escape tear from her eye. Alex nodded to Hermione, signaling it was her turn. "George, I never imagined myself standing here with you, but I've never been more happy. When I first received the letter from the Ministry, I was glad we were matched. You were my friend and I was glad to be with someone I knew. Yes I had my doubts but over these past months I found out so much more about you. You've always made me laugh, but now I see that you're also kind and a secret softie. You 're so overprotective sometimes, but it's just another thing I love about you. I promise to be with you through thick and thing, sickness and in health and until death due us part. I love you George Fabian Weasley.

Alex smiled at the young couple and took out his wand. "Will you two please hold hands." George and Hermione grabbed each other's hands firmly. Alex muttered a spell and a wisp of gold and silver traveled out of his wand. They wrapped around both Hermione and George in rings before moving to their intertwined hands. They wrapped themselves around the hands and shined brightly throughout the tent. It disappeared a few second later.

"By the power invested in me and the Ministry of Magic I hereby introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. George and Hermione Weasley." Everyone started to clap. "You may now kiss the-" but Alex didn't even finish before George wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her, dipping her in the process. Alex smiled and walked away from the happy couple. Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck pulling him closer. His tongue grazed her lips asking for entrance and she gladly accepted.

"Oh, let the poor girl breathe George!" George and Hermione didn't stop but George made a rude jester at the voice, which made Fred laugh. The two separated, each taking big gulps of air. Fred hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek, "Congrats." He whispered as they hugged. He then grabbed George by the head and rammed his knuckles softly against it. George laughed and pulled his brother off. "I was kissing my wife brother o' mine so can you leave." Fred smirked, "Shouldn't you leave that for the honeymoon," He wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione blushed and George slapped his brother upside the head.

Fred rubbed his head after muttering an ow. "Come on we have a reception to get to."

* * *

><p>George and Hermione stayed for half of the reception. Hermione changed into a more comfortable dress while George took of the jacket and his tie. Everyone was dancing, laughing and drinking. Hermione and George danced to Yesterday by the Beatles for their first dance. It brought Hermione back to when they first kissed at Harry and Ginny's wedding. After having cake and saying goodbye, George lead Hermione to their special spot. "George what are you doing?" George didn't answer right away, he just pulled out his wand. "Accio broom!"<p>

George's broom came flying and settled right next to him, he bowed to Hermione. "Your carriage awaits madam." Hermione looked at the broom wearily. "George, you know I don't like flying." He put his hand on her back guiding her to the broom. "I know but I'll keep you safe." He mounted the broom, offering her his hand. "Trust me." Hermione nodded and accepted his hand. She mounted the broom in front of George.

"Hold on tight." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt his toned muscles circle around her(thank you Quidditch!) and the wind whip her hair as they fly through the sky. They flew back to their flat. They were going to stay there for a couple of days, packing for their trip to Greece.

They walked inside. Hermione wanted to change out of her dress, it had been a long night. She slipped off her heels and threw them into the corner of her room. She tried to reach the zipper but she couldn't Ginny had to help her earlier. "George could you come here please!" George popped his head in, "Yeah love?"

**(The little T= plus coming, it isn't bad but just a warning in case for some people.)**

Hermione motioned to her dress, "Could you help me, I can't reached the zipper." George nodded and walked over. He grabbed the zipper and slowly zipped it down. Hermione felt his breathe against her neck, making the hair on her arms stand up. George finished and stepped back admiring his wife. Wow he loved the way that sounded. George started to trail kisses down Hermione's neck and Hermione held the urge to moan. He stepped in front of Hermione and cupped her cheek, bringing her lips to his. Hermione let out a soft moan, but didn't make any movement to stop the kissing.

Her hands roamed George's arms and body and then wrapped them around his neck. George's arms wrapped around her body bringing Hermione closer. Her hands started working on the buttons on his shirt and soon enough it was thrown hastily on the floor. George lifted up Hermione and her legs wrapped around his torso and he brought them to the bed. He laid her down gently and separated from kissing, causing Hermione to whimper slightly in protest. George moved his lips to Hermione's neck causing Hermione to moan. She moved her hands to his hair, pulling and grazing her nails against his scalp. George pulled away suddenly. He was breathing heavily, Hermione noticed his eyes were a dark. "Hermione are you sure about this? I can wait." Hermione didn't answer. Instead she pulled his head down and continued to kiss him. George smiled into the kiss and grabbed his wand. He mentally shot a spell locking the whole flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I know that the ending wasn't really all that suggestive and what not, but some people don't like to read that sometimes and understand so just decided to give a warning. Besides, I can't write anything further than that, it's just not in me I guess. <strong>

**Anyways, I decided to put in a little Harry/Hermione brother/sister relationship. I thought it was cute. Also, I'm making a poll for what should their children's names be and what gender. I'm thinking three kids,maybe four at the most. See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
